For You
by RaquellaRose
Summary: Usui had always had been there for Misaki. Again he puts himself in harms way to protect Misaki, but this time after seeing the pain she caused him, she is wondering if she is even worth it? Chapter 9!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! I love Maid Sama! I just discovered like two weeks ago and after watching the series and reading all of the books, I'm now on to fanfiction! Reading a bunch of fanfiction stories, I've been inspired! So here we go, my first Maid Sama story! And of course the first chapter is gonna be kind of dull, but it will get better! I have a plan! :D So please read and review!**

**I do not own Maid Sama. Sadly.**

**Sry for any errors that I missed!**

Misaki ran from table to table with such speed, it looked like she was flying. The café was packed and with only her and Erika working, she had to be fast. But at the same time, Misaki was relieved. It took her mind off of a certain blonde hair perverted alien.

"Anything else I can get for you master?" Misaki asked a middle age businessman. He shook his head and Misaki bowed and went to clean up a table.

_I haven't seen that damn Usui, for five days now! Didn't he promise to see me every day? _She thought angrily as she took the dirty dishes to the back.

She did talk to Usui on the phone two days ago, but it was no more than a 30 second conversation. He told her that he had to go but that he misses her and will see her soon. Misaki could feel her face get red as her blood boil with irritation.

_No! I will not let him do this to me. I have work to do, focus! _She scolded herself. So for the rest of her shift she focused on her work. As far any anyone was concerned she was the same cheerful Misaki.

She wanted to be cheerful Misaki, she really did. But even as she brought coffee, talked to her masters, cleaned tables, the stupid alien was always on her mind. She missed him, and badly.

Also, she felt guilty. Usui was too busy now that he went to Miyabigaoka. She knew he needed to study and such. She didn't want to be the needy girlfriend, but just a few more minutes, would it hurt?

_Stop it! He is going there to make his family happy, so he can be with YOU! _There goes her guilt again. He always did so much for her, and what does she do for him? Causes him physical pain, angers his family, and not to mention yell and hit him whenever she could.

If she didn't like him so much, maybe she could leave him. But that's the things, she does like him. _I think I may actually l-._

"Misaki! Your omelet rice is ready!" Misaki heard manger call to her. She cut off her thought and hurried to get her order and delivered it to her master.

A few hours later, Erika, Misaki, and Satsuki, were cleaning up the closed café, and they were exhausted.

"Wow, what a rush." Erika said as she led the way to the changing rooms after the café was cleaned.

"Yes, I'm so glad you both were here! Great job ladies!" Satsuki said happily. Erika and Misaki smiled happily at the praise and went to change.

"So Misaki how is Usui? I haven't seen him around lately." Erik said as she opened her locker. Misaki mimicked her actions as Usui was pushed back to the front of her brain.

Misaki rummaged for her clothes, trying not to think too hard about him.

"I'm guessing he's fine. He is busy with school; I hardly get to see him." She said. She tried to make her voice casual but it came out more bitter. Erika, who was dressed in her normal clothes, shut her locked and leaned back against them as Misaki finished changing.

"Awww, are you missing your master?" Erika teased. Misaki's face turned red and she started spluttering for a few seconds until she could put a sentence together.

"NO! Why would I miss the perverted stalker! It's nice having a break actually." She said as she finished getting dress. Erika laughed, and that seemed to calm Misaki down.

Misaki sighed; she let her stupid pride get in the away again.

"It just be nice." She started as she grabbed her bag and shut her locker. "If he would just call and talk for just a couple of minutes." She leaned against the lockers like Erika.

"I mean I know he is busy, so he doesn't have to stalk me every day." She said as Erika gave a snicker.

"But a phone call would be nice." Erika said finishing Misaki's train of thought. Misaki gave a small smile as Satsuki joined them.

"Erika there is a man her for you." Satsuki squeaked excitedly. Erika smiled slyly.

"That would be my date." Erika said as she waved bye to them. Satsuki and Misaki followed Erika and saw a tall man with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

He smiled as she approached him and automatically reached for her hand. They walked out of the café, hand and hand. Misaki couldn't help feel a tiny bit jealous of Erika.

"Good night manager." Misaki said as she went to get the garbage, she would drop them out in the alley on her way out.

"Night Misaki, thanks for all of your hard work!" Satsuki said happily. Misaki grabbed the garbage bags and went out in the alley way.

As soon as she opened the door her heart jumped, because she wasn't alone.

"Hey Prez, miss me?" Usui said cockily, leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

She had the many impulses at that moment. Part of her want to hug him, some to kiss him, some part wanted to yell at him and punch the idiot for making her go nuts. In the end she decided to let her pride take over.

"Yes, because every girls wants an aliens to stalk them constantly." She said cool as she dropped of the garbage and started home.

"Awww, Ayuzawa is so mean to me!" He faked cry. Misaki couldn't help but give a small smile. She heard Usui behind her and a second later she felt his warm hand in hers.

Misaki opened her mouth to complain, but as soon as she saw Usui's face she stopped. He was smiling down at her that smiled that melted her demon heart. It took all the pride she had to not grin back at him. But she kept ahold of his hand, and really, it's not like she wanted to let go. Usui smirked at her.

"Ayuzawa is so sly." He muttered to her. She just gave out a huff. They walked in silence for a bit, just enjoying each other's company.

"So how is it at school?" Misaki said, breaking the silence. She didn't know why, but she was curious about why she hadn't seen her idiotic boyfriend for a while.

Usui gripped her hand more tightly, interrupting her hidden question.

"Horrible without hear the beautiful voice of my dear Prez screaming every minute." Usui said to her. She gave him a punch on the shoulder

"Idiotic Usui." She mumbled darkly. He laughed and pulled her too him in a loving embrace.

"I'm sorry Ayuzawa, I've been trying, I need to try harder." He muttered into her raven hair. Misaki slightly blushed but didn't push him away.

"Its fine, it's not like I've actually missed you or anything." She said casually causing Usui to chuckle.

Oh how she missed the sound of his laughter. She wouldn't tell him but this boy, this arrogant jerk, had her under his spell.

"Sure you didn't." He said sarcastically, as he started to stroke her hair. Misaki just let him; it had been so long since he held her like this. Well a few days really, but in teenage time, that's like a year!

"Maybe your right it's not like you need to see me every day. " He said as he started to pull her away so he could look into her amber eyes. "But I should call you, for at least a few minutes. Even though I'm a busy, a phone call would be nice." He finished with an evil smirk.

Misaki pulled away as her face turned red with embarrassment and anger.

"You were listening!" the demon screamed, she was on the verge of punching him so hard it would send him to America.

"But of course, that is what a good stalker does." He replied casually. Misaki seethed in front of him. She worked hard trying to show control in front of Usui, now he probably thinks she is putty in his hand.

Misaki stormed off toward the train station. "Well use your super perverted alien stalker abilities and go stalk someone else!" She shouted.

_Damn! _Was the word of the day in her head. She kept swearing at herself. Yea she missed him like mad, but she didn't want him to know that. She wanted to be strong.

Then before she knew it she felt someone tug on her wrist as she was swung around. Before she knew it she was against the wall of an alley. She tried to escape but two arms blocked each side of her. She looked up and meant a pair of beautiful green eyes.

"I only want to stalk my gorgeous girlfriend." He said huskily as he touched his forehead with her. "Who've I missed very much." He added as he closed the distance.

His lips were soft as they crushed against hers. Electricity zapped through Misaki as she kissed him back. He then snaked one arm around her waist and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. Without even thinking, Misaki had wound her arms around Usui's neck, making sure there was no space between them. She had one of her hand play with his soft hair.

She worked so hard to build a thick wall around her, her father's abandonment had destroyed her. She never wanted to feel that pain again, which is why she was known as the "Demon President." But with Usui, he broke down all of her defensives. But the worst part was, is that she kind of liked it.

After a while they pulled a part, damn that need for oxygen!

Usui only pulled away slightly though, resting his forehead against hers, smiley at her. Misaki couldn't rest smiling back. Oh yea, he totally had killed her defenses.

"I've missed you too." She whispered quietly. Usui chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Come on you stupid alien, I've got studying to do." Misaki said as she pushed Usui away. Usui laughed but backed up. He took her hand again and started back to the train station.

They've reached the station in silence, but not awkward silence. Misaki didn't know when she would see Usui again, why waste their time with useless chit chat. She was just happy standing beside him. Usui felt the same way.

They got on the train and sat in the back.

"So did you get next Sunday off?" Usui asked Misaki. He was still holding her hand, but not he was using thumb and rubbed her hand affectionately. It felt nice.

"Yes you perverted alien, I promised I would didn't I?" She huffed annoyed. Usui just smirked; he knew all about his girlfriend's acting.

Next Sunday would be Usui's birthday. His only wish would be to spend it with her. She remembered her birthday with him, and smiled at the memory.

"Why are you smiling darling?" He asked her which instantly made her blush.

"I'm not smiling! And don't call me that you alien!" She said and turned from him. He smiled and continued rubbing her hand.

She had his birthday all planned. Suzana had won two tickets to the zoo nearby and said Misaki could have them. She knew it sounded childish, but Misaki loves zoos, so maybe Usui would too. She was also making him a cake, thanks to cooks at Maid Latte. They were teaching her a yummy chocolate cake recipe. And lastly, Usui's present. It wasn't anything fancy because she couldn't afford much.

She had printed off the pictures from her birthday, along with some others she had taken since and made an album. Most of them were of either her or Usui, but she had some of friends from school and the group from Maid Latte. She found a photo album in the attic that they never used. She hoped he would like it.

"You ok Ayuzawa? You look tense all of the sudden." Usui said, breaking her from her train of thought. Speaking of trains, the one they were on stopped and they got off.

"Fine." She mumbled even though she wasn't feeling to fine. How could a boy make her feel so insecure?

In the beginning she hated every boy. They were rude, inconsiderate, and hurtful.

Then she met Usui. He had done nothing but crawl underneath her skin. He knew how to tease her and bother her and drive her crazy! He also knew how to keep her safe, calm, and happy. She hated to think it, but he was too good for her.

_No! That's ridiculous! I'm just as good! _She told herself. They walked in silence for a bit, letting Misaki argue at herself in her head.

_Really? Because for your birthday he got you an expensive camera._

_Hey! An album is a great gift! Its personal!_

_And cheap._

_He'll love it!_

_Really?_

_Yes!_

Usui watched all the cute faces his girlfriend was making. They would go from tense, to angry, to relieved, and repeated the pattern. She was obviously deep in thought.

They started to walk by the park that was near her house, when Usui changed their route and pulled them in. Misaki was still in full brain argue mode that she didn't even notice.

Usui smiled mischievously, as he pushed her down on a swing, his arms on the chains, looking down at her. Still no reaction. He decided to bring her back to life.

He bent down and kissed her. That shocked Misaki. She gave a small gasp and Usui, being his cunning self, used that moment to enter her mouth.

Misaki was more than a little surprised, but it wasn't about his tongue being there. It was how much she liked his tongue being there.

Usui finally pulled away and looked down at the blushing president.

"Next time, don't ignore me." He said huskily as he started to stroke his hair.

Misaki huffed and blush but surprisingly didn't yell at him.

"What's this Prez? I think you actually like-" He started cockily.

"PERVERTED ALIEN!" She yelled and slipped away from them, her face as red as a tomato. He just had to tease her. Usui laughed but followed her out of that parl.

"Aww, but Prez, I liked it too." She could hear the grin in his voice.

"Pervert!" She yelled as she stomped towards her house. It was getting late and she had a ton of studying to do. Looked like another all-nighter for her.

Usui caught up to her within seconds. She ignored him at first, but then he started whimpering like a puppy.

"Oh grow up." She said to him, but he kept whimpering. So she reached for his hand.

"Much better." He whispered in her ear as they kept walking hand in hand.

"So what were you think about earlier." He asked her.

She brought her amber eyes to meet his emerald ones. She was embarrassed to tell her insecurities, and she was too proud to tell him that the last 5 days she was going insane not being with him.

"Your birthday, since I have to spend it with you." She said emphasizing the word have. Usui chuckled knowing Misaki was letting her pride lead again.

"Well you do, but don't worry, I'm sure we can find something fun to do." He said with a sexy grin. Misaki gave an irritated huff and slapped his arm, but no hard. "So what do you have planned?" Usui asked Misaki with a grin.

Usui to his surprise saw Misaki blush. He gave her a confused look and she turned her face away, but kept her grip firm on his hand.

"Misaki?" He asked her.

"It's probably going to sound childish, and we don't have to if you don't want too." She said quickly. There was a few seconds of silence as Usui waited for her to tell him.

"I was thinking the zoo. I got a couple of tickets, but we don't have to go! It's your birthday! But I figured the zoo would be nice, and there are lots of animals. But it is kind of kidish and if you don't like-"She rambled on. Usui caught her off as she pulled her to him and gave her a short peck on the lips.

Misaki looked up surprised, but couldn't help but liking his method of shutting her up.

"I love the zoo Ayuzawa." He said as he brushed his fingers across her face. Misaki gave in to the sensation of his fingers caressing her.

"Really?" She asked him nervously. He smiled at her.

"Ayuzawa is so cute when she is nervous." He teased her.

"I'm not nervous! Idiot." She grumbled, her face turn slightly pink. Usui chuckled and starting walking with her again.

They were almost to her house when they heard a loud rumbling.

"What the?" Misaki said as her and Usui turned around to see where the loud noise was coming from.

Out of nowhere a black Harley motorcycle was racing at them with full speed. He was about to hit them when Misaki felt strong hands on her back.

She was thrown onto the sidewalk, but far enough out of harm's way. She saw though that her savior was not so lucky.

Usui was rammed into the motorcycle. She could hear the horrible crunching sounds of bones, and a horrible yell from Usui. He was thrown over top the motorcycle and with a sickening crunch landed back on the hard ground. A low moan was heard from the mangled body.

"USUI!" Misaki screamed in terror as she ran over to her wounded boyfriend. The rumbling of the motorcycle slowly died into the distance.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Oh no! What did I do? Guess you're gonna have to come back when the next chapter is up! At least I hope you do!**

**Thanks for reading!  
>Please Review<strong>

**3 Raquella Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello poppets! So I am so thrilled about the reviews I got! I was over the moon! I screamed and jumped up and down because I was so happy that I had readers out there! My sister got annoyed at me, so thank you all for making me happy and helping me piss off my sister. I love you all even more now. Here is chapter 2. It's a stepping stone chapter, but I hope you all still like. **

**I do not own Maid Sama**

**Sorry for any errors I missed**

**Thanks! Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXX**

Usui groaned as Misaki kneeled beside him.

"Takumi." She whispered, horrified at the sight. She held back her tears as she dug for her phone. As her right hand found her phone, her left was grabbed by a weak and trembling hand.

She didn't look down at Usui, afraid she would start crying, but she squeezed his hand and dialed for an ambulance. After she had shut her phone she finally looked down at Usui. Her breathing hitched for a moment.

To say that he looked awful would be the understatement of the decade. His blonde hair was stained crimson; he was scratched up from the road, his clothes torn, and his body dirty and bloody. And yet he was smiling. It was a smile to reassure Misaki, to calm her, to make her feel better. And that's when she lost it.

"Stop trying to make me feel better you stupid alien!" She screamed as tears streamed down her face. "Why do you have to always try to protect me?" She was sobbing now, something she didn't normal do. But she was terrified, another thing she tried to avoid.

The last time she was this scared was when he jumped off the school roof, when he was trying to protect HER reputation. She was also worried when her hurt himself protecting HER at the footman audition. Or how about when he hurt himself at the beach, again to protect HER! She was sensing a pattern.

"Shhh, come-on Prez. It's ju-st a scr-atch." He gasped. Misaki looked down at him.

He painfully brought his other hand to her face and laid it against her cheek. She leaned into his warm hand, wanting this all to be a dream.

"I'll catch when you fall, remember?" He chucked lightly, but his laughter become coughs.

"Stop talking you idiot!" She yelled as she put a hand over his mouth. "Damn it where is that ambulance." She added, removing her hand.

"Misa d-"

"Stop talking!" Misaki said giving him a death glare, her demon aura spilling out of her. Usui couldn't help but smile, even though he was in a great deal of pain.

"You are allowed to let me fall. If it saves you then-" Misaki said but was cut off when Usui's hand tensed on her face and she could actually here him growly softly.

"Never." He said sternly.

He watched as another tear dropped from her face.

"Hmmm, you're so cute, even when you're crying." Usui said with a small smile as he wiped away her tears with his hand. Misaki couldn't help but blush.

She heard sirens in the distance and sighed with relief.

"There almost here Takumi." She said softly as she rubbed his face tenderly. Usui smiled slyly.

"I should get hit more often if it gets you to touch me more." He said is a seducing tone, managing not to gasp or wheeze. She blushed and scowled.

"Idiotic Usui." She mumbled, reverting back to his last name. But she was relieved. If he could make perverted jokes, then he would be alright. That didn't make her feel any less guilty though.

She was still staring at Usui as the actions that happened only minutes before kept playing through her brain.

"There was a boom." Misaki said suddenly look down the street. Usui watched Misaki's tense face, her gold eyes still shined with the tears she had cried for him. It made his heart burst to see her cry for him. Or that could be the blood loss.

Misaki concentrated on her memories. There was definitely a boom. Like a tire popping. Then it hit Misaki.

"There is no way he hit you and didn't get hurt." She said, her voice becoming darker.

"Misa." He said in a warning tone. He was trying his hardest to keep his eyes open, because if he shut them he was afraid. Afraid she wouldn't be there, because he knew what was going through Misaki's brain.

"Usui, that boom was a tire popping, he couldn't ride the bike. And if he is hurt, he probably couldn't have gone far." She said as she laid her gaze back on her boyfriend.

She started to rise, hoping the ambulance would get there soon.

"I'm going to make that bastard pay!" She hissed. Usui reached for her arm, and to her surprise, pulled her back down with such force that she squeaked in surprise. The action made Usui groan in pain, but he didn't care.

"Usui, you're hurt, what are you-"

"You're not leaving me." He said with the same stern voice as before. The sirens were louder now. Misaki combed her fingers through his hair. She gasped slightly when they came into contact with blood.

"I'm not leaving you." She assured him, but he knew better.

"You are not going to find him!" He said, practically yelling, which was rare for him. He never raised his voice to Misaki. Usui was coughing fiercely when the ambulance pulled up.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay Takumi, they're here now. You're going to be fine." She said, assuring herself more than him. He didn't look too good now. He was even paler; more blood loss, and was coughing and sputtering worse than before. Misaki wasn't afraid, she was terrified!

The ambulance screeched and two men started to get out. Misaki started to get out of their way, but Usui in a desperate attempt to keep her beside him, pulled her down so that she was practically laying on him and wrapped both of his arms around her. A startled Misaki used on off her arms to hold her up, so she wasn't crushing him, but the other slipped behind his back.

"Usui-"

But Usui cut her off, using his remaining strength to speak quickly. The pain was becoming too much and he didn't know how much longer her could stay awake for.

"This was no random accident Misaki. This was a hit, don't go chasing trouble." Usui's voice was dark and laced with concern. She heard Usui be concerned before, but this was different.

"Miss, we need to get him to the hospital." One of the EMT's (A/N- Don't know if that's what they call them in Japan. Sry.) said to Misaki.

Misaki pushed herself up just far enough so she could see his face. His eyes were half shut, his skin pale, but his face as a whole looked worried. Once again he was trying to protect her. She was going to be the death of him, and she knew it.

She gave the smallest of smiles and tears welled in her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere stupid alien." She whispered an attempt to calm him, even though it wasn't working on her. She leaned and gave him a small kiss on his lips.

He could taste the fear and anguish in her kiss, but it ended quickly as she broke his embrace, (which wasn't hard at this point) and let the EMT's do their job.

"You're a sly one Prez." Usui said as she got out of the way. She let out a tearful chuckle.

_My fault. It's all my fault. _The words have been repeating themselves over and over in her head ever sense she saw his body. And what have she done for him? Nothing. She never did anything for him but hit, yell, scream, call him names. She felt not only like the worse girlfriend in history, but the worse human.

_He said this was a hit? Like in the movies?_ She thought as she she watched the EMT's bring out equipment. Who would want to kill either of them? Sure she and Usui would piss people off, but never to the point of wanting either of them killed. Right?

They were lifting him on to a gurney now. Usui, groaned in pain when the lifted him on to it, and Misaki flinched. It was too much watching the pain he was in. The guilt was killing her.

She watched his eyes trying to close, it scared her. All of the emotions; anger, grief, guilt, scared, they were all killing her. Tears were gliding down her face.

She had teared up from time to time, but hardly ever cried. Not like this anyway. The last time she cried this bad was when her father had left her, Suzana, and their mother. Now it was like the tears had a mind of their own, they wouldn't stop.

Usui was about to be lifted into the ambulance when he grabbed one of the EMT's shirt. The guy leaned down as Usui whispered something into his ear. The guy smiled and nodded, and then they lifted Usui in.

The guy Usui had talked to ran over to Misaki, while the other one ran into the driver's side of the ambulance.

"You have to come with me." The EMT said to Misaki as he grabbed her hand and pulled her over. Misaki stumbled, shocked by the actions. "He said 'I can't go anywhere without my maid.'" The EMT said, actually chuckling as he helped Misaki up.

Misaki gave an angry snort at what Usui had called her as they both got into the back of the ambulance.

"You idiot! I said never to call me that! I'd smack if you weren't-" But she stopped herself realizing that she already caused his enough pain. But Usui smirked at her anyway.

She heard a door shut, and felt them go into full motion. She also felt something cold grab her hand.

"Your hand is freezing." She muttered, taking both of her hands and rubbed his repeatedly, trying to warm him up. She looked up to see Usui had closed his eyes. She gave a frightened gasp, afraid of the worst. But a weak but cocky tone calmed her down.

"That's nice Misa." He said. Misaki blushed and huffed but didn't yell at him. She was glad he was speaking. "My chest is kind of cold too." He added.

Even with his eyes shut he knew she was blushing, she could feel the heat rise from her cheeks. He listened to her heavy breathing, her sputtering. He knew what was coming next, and gave a small smile.

"You perverted idiot! Watch what you say you alien!" She said, trying not to yell to loud. The EMT chuckled quietly.

"Oh Juliet, how could you be so cruel to your Romeo?" He said with a wheeze. She gave his hand a tight squeeze (the same as hitting him) and he laughed slightly. She couldn't understand how a guy so in pain could still be so calm and cool.

Usui still hadn't open his eyes and his breathings were becoming short and hitched. The pain was horrible; Misaki could tell .Misaki removed on of her hands from his and began brushing her fingers across his face, lingering on his eyelids. She brushed the side of face and then laid her hand against his cheek.

She then leaned close so she could whisper in his ear. "I am so sorry." She knew it was the lamest thing to say, but it was all she could do. She was either sorry or thanking him. She leaned her forehead against the edge of the gurney and let her tears hit the floor.

"I'm not." He muttered, making her lift her head so she could look at him. He had opened his eyes and his emerald eyes gazed into her amber ones. She saw no resentment, no anger, if anything she saw happiness. He was happy it wasn't her.

Misaki took a breath of air, trying to stop her tears. He smiled at her and then closed his eyes again.

_Must be too much to even keep his eyes open. _She thought gloomily, guilt again washing over her. She leaned close to him again.

"Keep your eye's closed all you want, but if you don't open them back up, I swear Takumi, I will make your afterlife so miserable, you'll think you're in hell." She muttered darkly. Her worst fear at this point was whenever he closed his eyes, they weren't going to open. So what did she do best? Being a demon president of course, and scaring every boy to do her bidding.

Usui chuckled, coughed, and chuckled again.

"Don't worry Prez, aliens don't die that easily." He said with his eyes closed. She actually laughed. It wasn't a loud one, or a hearty one, but it was a laugh. It was music to Usui's ears.

"Besides" he said squeezing her bottom hand with his own. "We're going to the zoo next Sunday, don't want to miss that!" He added. Misaki gave a snort as she brought her hand back to lay on top of his, and began rubbing it affectionately.

The ambulance came to a screeching halt.

Usui gave a squeeze as the door opened. He finally opened his eyes and gazed at Misaki so intently, it felt like he was staring into her soul. It made Misaki shiver.

"I'm begging you Misaki don't leave me." Usui said with a slight tremble. She had no idea his hidden meaning. Of course she had no idea half of what he knew.

"I'll be next to you when you wake up, I promise." She told him as she squeezed his hands. "I won't go looking for trouble; I'll even make someone go home with me." She added as she let go and jumped out of the ambulance so that the EMT's could get him out.

A team of nurses and doctors had run out to meet them. When Usui was out of the ambulance, the EMT who had grabbed her waved her back over.

"Don't go far." Usui said. She knew he had to get into the hospital NOW! But she also knew he wouldn't if he didn't know she was safe. Stalkers could be so possessive.

"I'm just going home to change." She said, holding back tears. She couldn't explain it, but with his blood all over her, it made the situation more real.

She than laid a kissed on a cut on one of the scratches on his forehead. "But I promise I will come back." She said giving him a reassured smiled.

He would have argued with her but now the pain was too great. He was having a hard time feeling his legs. But he was also terrified that she wouldn't be there when she wake up. 

"You better be Misa." He said. She got out of the way and let the doctors to their job.

She had never seen Takumi that worried. He was inches from death and here was scared about her. Something didn't add up. If she wasn't so grief stricken she would have tried to piece the puzzle together.

She felt numb. She stood by the entrance to the hospital, just frozen. She was too scared to go in, and yet she didn't want to go home. Even though she was covered in blood, she didn't want to leave Takumi. She felt awful, pathetic, useless.

She thought about calling someone, but how would she explain how Usui was in the hospital. How could she tell all the people the cared about him that it was her fault?

So she just stood there.

"Misaki?" A familiar voice called to her. She looked up to see her mother coming towards her.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" She asked her mother in a hoarse voice, as she came closer.

"I got called in for a shift earlier and just got done. Honey are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asked, fear in her voice for seeing her daughter covered in blood.

Misaki shook her head, trying so hard to hold in tears. She had no clue her body could hold this many tears. Her mother most of being changing or something otherwise she would have seen them bring Takumi in.

"Not mine." She said in a shattered breath. "Ta-kumi." She said as her voice broke. Her mother understood and wrapped her arms around her daughter, and let Misaki sob into her shirt.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Minako had brought a crying Misaki back to the house to change. She hadn't seen her daughter this upset since the day that her husband had broken all of their hearts.

As soon as Suzana had seen the state her big sister was in, she ran upstairs to draw a hot bath, then came back down stairs to start some tea.

When the bath was ready Misaki walked like a zombie person to the bathroom, undressed and soaked herself. She was completely cried out, so now all she did was think.

Takumi had said a hit. It made no sense to her. He was hiding something from her. But she wasn't so much worried about that. She would make him spill later. If there was a later.

_Don't think like that! He is a fighter!_ She knew this, but it didn't make it any easier for her. She sunk deep into the rub, let the hot water consume her. She knew she should be at the hospital, she felt awful for leave him. He wouldn't leave her for anything.

She was horrible, pitiful, hopeless, vicious, evil, and the list went on and on. And yet the thought of going there and waiting in the cold stone hospital was even worse. Hospitals were full of fear and grief.

She finally got out of the tub, dried herself off, and went and changed. She came down stairs a few minutes later wearing jeans, a T-shirt, and a hoody over top. Underneath her hoody she was wearing the necklace that Takumi had given her when they entered the contest. She knew it was stupid, but she felt like a piece of him was with her.

She decided she had enough time with wallowing. She was going to see Takumi.

Her mom and sister were sipping tea in the kitchen when she came in to say goodbye.

"Honey are you sure you don't want to sleep first? I called the hospital, he is still in surgery. He won't be up for hours." She said to her daughter. Misaki look exhausted, but shook her head.

"No, I already wasted enough time here; I never should have left him to begin with." She said, as she walked to the door. "I have my cell phone, love you!" She called as she ran out the doors.

It was pitch black outside, since it was close to midnight. The only lights came from the few street lamps. She hadn't bothered with any of her school work and for the first time ever, she didn't give a damn!

She walked out of the gate and gaze to her right, the direction to the hospital. It was only feet in that direction where earlier she and her boyfriend were walking hand in hand. Then it was minutes after that when her boyfriend was hurt while she was unharmed.

Then she gazed to her left. That was the direction the jackass went. It was in that direction where he went with a popped tire. He must have been injured. She didn't think the driver would still be there, but maybe he or she left a jack or dropped a clue of some sort.

'_Don't go looking for trouble.'_ A voice flitted through her head.

"Takumi." She whispered to herself. Even when he wasn't there he was still trying to protect her.

She balled her hands into fists as anger surged through her.

He had no problem risking his wellbeing for her, why should she the good little girl? Why is it that he could throw her out of harm's way, but she couldn't beat up the son of a bitch? She couldn't protect what was hers?

"Sorry Usui." She murmured to herself and went left.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

**Hope you all liked it! Please review some more! It makes me happy, makes my sister mad, it's a win-win! Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Poppets! How are you? Happy Holidays! So I'm going to a place where it's hard to get good internet service, so I stayed up late writing this chapter, forgive me if it's a little bit too long. Thanks for all the reviewers! Thanks for coming back and thanks for being first timers! I would like to say I'm going to stop picking on Takumi, but it's a drama! But I assure you that soon, I'm gonna pick on the bastard who did this to our precious alien! And our lovely Demon will help me! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Maid Sama**

**Forgive me for any errors I may have missed!**

**Now without further ado…..**

**XXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXX**

Misaki ran left, trying to be as quick as possible. She was going to quickly find some clues then go back to Takumi. She felt horrible for not going straight to the hospital, but she just couldn't.

Seeing Takumi bleeding like that gripped her heart in a way that she hadn't felt since he father left. She loved her father so much and when he left it just killed her. Could they mean that maybe she was in love with Takumi?

She didn't know yet, but she knew that she really liked him and cared about him. That was why she wanted revenge. No one messes with her boyfriend and get by unscathed.

She then saw skid marks on the road in front of her. She followed them to an alley. It was really dark; she pulled out her phone and used it as a light.

A light cold breeze blew through the alley, Misaki shuddered slightly. Wind creaked the boxes and garbage. She could hear mice running and scratching in the darkness. Her body was starting to tremble and she did her best to keep her hand steady.

_Come on Misaki, Usui is always there for you. The least you can do is not be afraid of the dark_! She thought as she took a breath to settle herself. For some reason she was always afraid of places like this. Sure she can beat up a couple of stalkers, but put her in a dark alley and that when she started to get scared.

She shook her head, disappointed in herself as she concentrated on the ground. The skid marks ended at the beginning of the alley, but Misaki kept looking for clues. She kept walking further into the dark and gave a slight yelp as a rat ran in front of her.

"Get a grip!" Misaki muttered to herself angrily, lifting her phone higher so she could see better. Then she spotted it, the devil that help put Usui in so much pain.

The black Harley lay in a head by a dumpster. If had a blown tired, the front had a big dent, and the license plate was missing. Obviously the driver was trying to cover up his tracks. Did that Usui was right, that this was done on purpose?

Misaki contemplated this as she got closer to the motorcycle. She then saw that not too far away was a black helmet. Misaki set down her phone to her and grabbed the helmet to examine it more closely. She used the faint light to look inside it and around it. There were no markings or identification, of course she doubt there would be a tag that said 'if lost, please contact' and have a name and address.

She was concentrating that she couldn't hear footsteps enter the alley. It wasn't until she heard a cracking noise did she stand up to investigate. She raised her phone but luck wasn't on her side, as she heard a beeping noise and it went out.

"Damn!" she cursed after her phone died. She knew she should have charged it during her bath. She stood there in the dark, fear cascaded through every fiber of her being. She could have sworn she heard footstep and the only light was the faint of the moonlight. It was still too dark to see the stranger that Misaki knew was in the alley with her, and the footsteps were getting closer.

Misaki was not shaking fiercely with fear. Even though she could defend herself, Usui was right, she was still a girl. She hadn't felt this scared since she thought she was getting chased by a ghost. She then decided it was time to get the hell out of there. Usui was right; she never should have came here.

She took off away from the footsteps, heading towards the end of the alley. She figured she would double circle the block and head straight toward the hospital. However she only got a few steps when she felt grab her wrist and pull her into a pair of strong arms.

She gave a sharp gasp, close to a scream, and tried to pull herself away. Her heartbeat was thumping very heard in her chest, her skin crawling with fear, her breathes were short.

"Hey, hey, Misaki, shhhh shhhh. It's just me." A soft voice calmed her. She immediately became limp and her body stopped shaking as she realized she was in the arms of her boyfriend.

"Oh thank god." She whispered as she relaxed in Usui's arms. His gripped on her tighten as he stroked her hair.

"Wow, still the problem child." He laughed quietly. As much as Misaki enjoyed being protected she then realized whose arms she was in and pulled herself away from him slightly.

"You idiot!" She yelled at him. She heard Takumi chuckle, he knew this would be coming. "What are you doing? You need to be in the hospital! Shouldn't you bee in the hospital?" She asked him angrily.

"Actually I don't need surgery. They stitched up my cuts, gave me some blood, and taped up my ribs." He said. Misaki could see from the faint light that his face got tenser. "I then discovered that my girlfriend was not at the hospital waiting for me like she promised."

Misaki felt the heat leave her body, even though she had Usui's arm still around her. They stood there in silence, Misaki was angry at herself. She had to be stubborn and let her anger take over and she caused Usui to leave the hospital to come find her. Usui finally broke the silence.

"Honestly Ayuzawa, why can't you just listen to me?" He said exasperatedly. Misaki hung her head low and broke out of his brace. She felt so useless and ashamed. She felt around the ground for the helmet and finally found it and lifted it to show Usui in the faint light.

"I'm sorry Takumi, I just got angry. I came to look for clues, but all I found was this." She said lamely, she never felt so useless. She wanted to yell, scream, and lecture Usui, anything to make herself feel normal. But of course she couldn't because he didn't do anything wrong.

Usui took the helmet from the girl in one hand and took hers in the other. He then started to lead her out of the alley and into the light of the street. Misaki followed him quietly. Once they were out in the light Misaki gave a soft sigh, thankful to not be in the dark anymore.

Takumi let go of her hand to examine the useless cool and Misaki examined her boyfriend.

He was wearing the same blood stained clothing he had on earlier, but luckily he wasn't bleeding anymore. His head was partially wrapped with bandages, the other part poked out his messy blonde hair. He had a couple scraped showing on his face. He actually didn't look any worse than he did when he jumped off the roof, but it didn't make her feel better.

She moved her gaze onto his face and noticed he was in deep concentration on the helmet in his hands. The look on his face was more than jest curiosity or wonderment. It was more like knowing.

"Do you know who it belongs too?" Misaki asked Usui. Her voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up.

"Not a clue." He state simply. But she wasn't reassured. He was hiding something, she knew it. "What?" He asked when he saw her concerned face.

She wanted answer. She was never one for not knowing. She was president for a reason. She liked to take charge, to know things, to solve things. But at the same time she didn't want to be a demon to the man who was always there for her.

"Nothing." She answered. "Come on, we need to get you back to the hospital." She said as she walked over to him and gently tugged on his arm. He did what she wanted and started to move.

"Actually I was discharged; they said I could go home." He said as they were walking.

"What!" she screeched disbelieved at how a hospital would send an injured boy home. She was about to continue her tirade when Usui put a hand over her mouth gently, the other one still holding on to the helmet.

"They said I would have to have someone be with me throughout the night though. I told them my personal maid would watch over me." He said with a sly smile, which became bigger as Misaki started to blush.

"No! You are going back to the hospital." She said as she walked angrily to the hospital. She then heard something hit the ground. She then felt those arms wrap around waist a gently crush her against him, but very careful since he had some broken ribs.

"Please Misaki; don't make me go back there." He whispered in her ear. His soft voice made her spine tingle. She rubbed her hands over his.

"Okay, can we stop by my house and get some of my things. Then we really need to get you out of those clothes." Misaki said as she gently unwrapped his arms from hers. It was the least she could do, taking care of him.

"I can't wait to get out of these clothes; of course you'll have to do the honors." He said as he picked the helmet off of the ground.

"Pervert." Misaki said loudly but was actually happy by his behavior. It kind of helped her forget.

They walked to her house and stopped at the gate.

"Go, you have 5 minutes; if you don't come back I will come find you." He said firmly. She nodded and opened the gate but felt a tug on her wrist and turned to face Usui.

"Naked."

"Ah! Must you be so perverted you alien!" She said and without thinking she slapped his chest, which made Takumi groan.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Takumi!" She gushed worriedly. Usui took her hand and held it against his wounded chest and smiled at her.

"My Ayuzawa is a violent creature isn't she." He said sweetly. She blushed slightly but didn't keep eye contact with him.

"You sure you want me to take care of you? Maybe you should get someone who doesn't hurt you every five minutes." Misaki said softly.

Usui looked at his crestfallen beauty and felt a twinge in his heart. Once again he dropped the helmet and took her face in both of his hands. He brought her face to look at her.

Gold and Emerald gazed at each other.

"Let me go grab my stuff." Misaki said softly after a moment. Usui nodded but didn't release her. There was so much he wanted to tell her, but he didn't know how. Or even actually what to tell her. It was complicate, he knew how lame that sounded, but it was true.

Finally Usui released Misaki and she walked through the gate and into her house.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Across the street in the shadows, stood a man dressed in a black. He watched the young couple in the street. He watched the injured blonde boy concentrate on his motorcycle helmet, watched the guilt starting to drown the raven hair girl.

His phone started to buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out to see that he had a new text message.

**All going as planned?**

The motorcyclist smiled to himself and wrote a message back.

**All is going great. Won't be long now. **

He closed his phone and watched the sad girl walk inside her house. A few minutes later she came back out with her back pack. The blonde boy picked up the motorcyclist helmet with one hand and took his girlfriends with the other and they walked off.

The motorcyclist smiled. He wondered how long it would take the blonde boy to realize who helmet that was. He knew the girl would go looking for him, so he thought he would leave her something for her trouble. Something that the blonde boy would eventually figure out, if he hadn't yet.

The motorcyclist went home, leaving the couple in peace. For now.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Misaki and Usui walked in silence and finally arrived at his apartment. They walked in to the pretty much empty apartment, again in silence. Silence was the enemy at this point. But Misaki didn't know what to say. 'Sorry' just didn't seem to cut it.

Usui had walked through the door first, so Misaki turned slightly to shut the door. When she turned back she discovered that she was being pinned against the door.

"Alone at last." He said huskily as he removed her bag from her and lightly tossed it aside.

"You idiot, how can you be so perverted when your hurt?" She asked incredulously, her face becoming slightly rosier.

"It's a gift all aliens have." He said with a smirk. And with that he slowly leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back, but carefully. However, Usui wasn't having any of this careful crap.

He brought one of his hands to cup her face and the other one grabbed her waist, crushing her against him. He knew that pain was shooting through him, but he didn't care.

Misaki was surprised by Usui's hunger and desire. Misaki pulled back when she couldn't breathe anymore. She was so shocked by his actions that she didn't even notice that he pulled her hoody off of her, leaving her in her T-shirt.

This gave him better access to her neck, so he took advantage. Misaki gasped when she felt kisses being peppered up and down her neck.

"Ta-kumi." She breathed.

"Misa-kiss-scared-kiss-me-kiss." He said in between kisses.

"I s-scare yo-u?" She stuttered.

Usui stopped kissing her neck and pulled back to face her.

"Yes. When my girlfriend goes chasing after a psychopath on a motorcycle, alone, in the dark, I tend to worry." He said frankly. She sighed and gently laid her head on his shoulder, as Usui wrapped his arms around her and bringing her closer.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid." She said truthfully. Really what was she going to do especially when she gets scared of the dark so easily? "I just wanted to do something useful." She added as she pulled herself away.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." She said as she pulled him towards the couch. But he surprised her when she felt herself being tugged in a different direction.

"Hey! Where are you taking me? I said bed you alien!" Misaki puffed, trying to gain control.

"Yes you did mistress." He said as a yanked a struggling Misaki to a room in the back of his apartment and opened the door. Inside was another white room. There was a dresser with a single picture frame on top and a huge king size bed, draped with a fluffy gold comforter.

"Wow." Misaki said staring at the humongous bed. Then the president took charge and walked pass him to the bed. She pulled the covers back, and started piling up pillows so that he would be comfy. She turned around to see that he was leaning against the door frame smiling at her. She blushed and looked away slightly.

"Go put on some pajama's idiot." She said.

"I'm going to need help." He said and she could hear the smirk in his voice. Her blush got brighter. "I just need you to unbutton my shirt, I can handle the pants. Unless you want to help with those too."

"PERVERT!" She shouted as her face went so red he was surprised if her face burst into flames. But she walked over and started to unbutton his top for him, making sure not to look him in the eye.

After his shirt was unbutton she slipped it off of him. She couldn't help but look at his chest when she started to back away. She had to admit, it was a very nice chest. But most of his torso was bandaged up; she couldn't help but take a sharp breath.

She felt a hand caress her cheek. _There he goes, trying to make me feel better._ She thought. She looked up and gave a small smile.

"You sure you can handle the rest?" She asked. He grinned and opened his mouth but she cut him off. "Don't be perverted. I just don't want to put you in anymore pain." She says before he could turn her red again.

"I'll be fine." He said. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants from his drawer and went to the bathroom. Misaki decided to go make him a snack and went to her bag to pull out a few apples.

She found a nice sharp knife and started making the bunny apples, not very well but better than last time. She was just finishing the last one's ear when she cut to hard and end up cutting through the apple's skin and into her own.

"Damn!" She cried, it hurt like a S.O.B.! Anger flared through her body, and all of the pent up emotions from that day made her explode.

"Fuck, shit, bitch, hell, fuck, shit, fuck, damn, damn damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN!" She screamed at the tops of her lungs and with the last 'damn' spun around and swung the knife into the wall across the room.

The knife pelted through the air and straight towards a bewildered Usui, whom rushed out when he heard his girlfriend extensive vocabulary. Misaki had a quick glance at Usui in his red robe, his bottoms, and his spectacles, before she gave a blood curdling scream, not realizing what her anger had done. Luckily Usui quickly dropped to the ground with a slight groan and the knife dug itself into the wall.

Misaki's face was pale and her amber eyes were so wide it looked like her eyeballs would fall out of her head. Usui chuckled and lifted his head up.

"You shouldn't keep you emotions inside Ayuzawa." Then his gaze finally fell on hers.

She was breathing rapidly, as if she ran an obstacle course. Blood was gushing out of the good size cut on her palm, she was still pale and wide eyes, and in those eyes gave a look of complete shock.

She knew if Usui wouldn't have ducked, he would half a knife in his chest. That twice today she almost killed him. She was used to hurting him but kill?

"Ayuzawa?" Usui said unsurely, she looked terrified. He saw her bleeding hand. "Come here we need to tend to you hand." He added as he got to his feet and started to walk towards her.

Fear flowed throw her body and she jumped away from him. "Stay away from me!" She shouted. She knew this wasn't like her and she didn't like it. She didn't like feeling vulnerable and scared. But she also didn't want to hurt one of the few people she cared about.

Misaki took that moment when Usui looked truly confuse to make a run for it. She dashed out of the kitchen and to the door. If she wasn't near him, she couldn't hurt him. Right?

She had the door open and was halfway out it when a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her back so fiercely and fast that she ended up be spun into Usui's warm embrace. He used one arm to hold her tight and another one to slam the door and lock it securely. The demon struggled for freedom, but our alien would have none of that.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"No." He stated simply and smashed her tighter to his battered chest. "What just happened?" He asked bewildered.

Misaki lifted her head and glared at him, and not just any glare. Her eyes flashed liked lightning, her demon aura was seeping out, and her face was scrunched in anger.

"You can't be that stupid!" She shouted as she point to the knife that was now lodged in the white wall. To Misaki's astonishment Usui actually laughed.

"I remember that, I was there." He said still laughing, not really seeing what made her so scared. Of course he wouldn't, he is now used to crazy death and painful situations. Then it dawned on him.

"Oh Misaki, there's no-" He started using his free hand to rub her cheek, but his calm voice just made her more furious.

"Don't you dare tell me there's no reason to feel bad or I swear I will rip your arm off and make you eat it!" She seethed as she pushed herself away from Usui. He let her and she stood a few feet away from him, back facing him.

"But you didn't do it on purpose." He said trying to soothe her, but it didn't work. All the crazy was coming out, as she turned to face him.

"No, I never try to do any of these things on stupid but they still happen!" She shrieked. She was so mad that Usui swear he could see her hair starting to stand on end.

"I don't plan on throwing a knife into your chest, or falling off a stage, or running backwards into a pole, or dropping a personal photo off a school roof, or having a demented wacko ram us with a motorcycle, but that doesn't stop it from happening!" She ranted. Usui stood there in silence, understanding that Misaki really needed to let this out. He was just hoping it wasn't going where he thought it was.

"And 9 times out of 10, you're the one who suffers. You have scratches, cuts, bruised, broken bones, and what do I get? Nothing, because you save me! I'm fine, but you're the one in pain, and ITS ALL MY FAULT!" She screamed the last part, tears welling up again.

"I just can't do that to you anymore."

She turned around again, not wanting to say it, but not wanting to let him live a life of eternal damnation because she couldn't keep her nose out of trouble.

Usui's face became stone cold. The pain in his ribs was nothing compared to the one in his heart for what he knew what was coming.

He walked over to Misaki and twirled her around. She wouldn't face him at first so he grabbed her chin firmly and lifted it up.

"What are you saying?" He asked her briskly, no tone of joking in his voice.

She shuddered at what she had to say next. Not wanted. No she would never want to say this. Sure in the beginning she didn't want him, but now he was all she wanted. But now it was time to protect him, because she knew she was cursed.

"I think we should break up. I think you should stay away from me."

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

The motorcyclist sat in the back seat of his car in the street below, surround by radios and earphones. Then a young girl said the words he had been waiting for.

"_I think we should break up. I think you should stay away from me."_

He smiled a truly wicked one and even chuckled slightly to himself. He pulled out his cellphone and sent a text message to the same person as earlier.

**Mission Complete.**

He hit sent and turned off the equipment and took of the headphones. He then go out of the backseat and took his place on the driver's side. His job was done.

As he drove off, he planned on going home, having some nice hot tea, and get ready for a nice long snooze.

Several feet above him in a white practically empty apartment, stood two lovers whose hearts he had shattered into a million pieces.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

**Please don't hurt me! Just have faith in me! Send lots of happy reviews please! Sorry if the chapter was very dramaish, but hey, it's what I do! Oh and sry if the characters or OOC, it's really hard! But I'll do my best! Anyhoo, thanks for reading and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Belated Christmas my Poppets! Hope everyone had a great Christmas. Fun fact, I asked for a kitten and got an electronic firefly. It's pretty damn cool, she lights up purple, and I named her Mimosa (I love that drink). Also thanks for the review! I was so happy! And I am working on the errors. I have read, and re-read the chapter like 6 times. I'm also going to re-read it after writing this note so hopefully it'll be way better!**

**Some side notes. I tried adding more fluff, it might be too mushy. Sorry if it is, I just love Misaki and Takumi fluffiness. No reviews are crazy to me! As long as you're happy, you can leave happy crazy reviews, I love them! Also I am a girl. Okay enough of my annoying ramblings.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

**I do no own Maid Sama**

**Without further ado…..**

**XXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXX**

An icy cold silence enveloped them. Misaki couldn't see Usui's eyes anymore, he had slightly lowered his head and now his long hair was covering them. Misaki felt terrible, horrible, miserable, and even these words couldn't really describe the pain she felt.

She didn't want to feel this, but she didn't want to hurt him. She really felt like she was doomed. She felt so awful that she didn't even feel the cut on her palm anymore. She only remembered the wound when she noticed a blood spot on the floor.

She let the silence last a few more seconds, and then she decided to not make him suffer any more.

"I'm so sorry Takumi." She said as she pulled herself away. He didn't even bother keeping her there. Of course she didn't really expect him to. Why would he fight to keep her there after she almost killed him and broke his heart?

Misaki was doing her best to keep the tears out of her eyes, she refused to break anymore. She knew she would as soon as she would get home though, but she wanted to be strong. She felt like she didn't have the right to cry in front of the man that she hurt.

She walked and grabbed her bag and hoody. She then grabbed a handkerchief from her bag and wrapped it around her bloody hand; she didn't want any more of her blood to spill on the carpet. Usui still hadn't moved an inch, if she didn't see his chest slightly rise and fall; she would have thought he was dead. She then took the necklace off of her neck and walked over to Usui.

"I don't deserve this." She said and placed it in his hand. "I'll never come near you again. Sorry doesn't cut it, but you'll be safer this way." She added. He still hadn't moved. Misaki then decided that she had hurt him and herself enough.

She crossed the room and unlocked the door. She gave one last look at her frozen ex-boyfriend, taking him in one last time, and opened the door.

Her foot was out the door when a rough voice came from Usui.

"Shouldn't have ducked." He said, still not bothering to lift his head up. Misaki stopped and turned towards him.

"What?"

He finally raised his head and looked at her. He didn't look like himself. Not cocky, perverted, strong, cunning, none of his normal self was in him. Now his eyes held a mixture of hurt and anger.

"I should have let the knife stab me." He said darkly, taking off his glasses and putting them and the necklaces in his pocket. Misaki couldn't help but stare at him. "Death would be worse than this pain." He said.

The tears were threatening to spill over, but she wouldn't let them. She wanted to run to him, to hold him, to say that she would never leave him. But she was too proud. She stood be her decision, she knew she was making the right choice. So how come she felt kind of dead inside?

"You don't get it; if I wasn't here you wouldn't have to worry about dodging near deaths and painful experiences." She said softly, trying to explain this more to herself than to him. The look Usui gave Misaki actually scared her.

"You don't get it, if you walk out that door; it's the most painful thing you could ever do to me." He said loudly and angrily. Usui's face was getting red and his breathing was heavy. "If I don't have you, I have nothing."

"Takumi, stop." She whispered. If she heard much more she was going to start bawling like a baby. This was just killing her, didn't he see that?

He was staring at the young woman that he loved. He wanted answers. He was angry, hurt, his heart felt broken.

"Stop what? Stop making it so hard for you?" He said through gritted teeth. Misaki had never seen him so angry. She never knew he could be angry His words sparked some anger in her.

"I don't care about me, this is for you." She said sternly, her hand gripping the door frame. She knew she should just walk away, but she just couldn't. At least not like this, not until he understood why. But maybe she should just walk out. Who cares if he hated her guts, as long as he was safe? She hated her guts, what would hurt if one more person did?

Usui gave a snort when she said that. Lightning flashed in the demon's eyes at that noise. He didn't believe her.

"Oh sure, and you're not doing this for yourself at all?" He asked coldly. Misaki glared at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked. She didn't know what was happening. She knew this would be painful, but never knew it could get so nasty. And this was just the beginning; it was going to get much worse.

"Everyone knows that the Demon president hates guys. Maybe she got to close to one and she doesn't know how to end it. So she picks a noble reason." He stated with a smirk, but not a friendly one. Misaki had never seen this side of him, and she didn't like it.

"Now wait a-." She started angrily.

"Never thought the Prez was a coward." He interrupted.

"I am not-"

"I mean if you didn't like me, you could have just told me." He said his icy tone still there.

"Hey!"

"Was it all a lie? He asked his eyes fixed on her, staring more intensely than ever.

Misaki was so confused by the questions being fired at her. And they were all lies. This was not cowardice, this was protection. She liked him very much; in fact she was pretty sure she-. But she cut off her own thought, now wasn't the time, especially if she was breaking up with him.

"Was what all a lie?" She asked through gritted teeth, holding back angry/sad tears.

"Everything." He said simply. "Or do I just totally disgust that you want to get away from me."

"Stop, please!" She cried, the tears were getting harder to hold back. But ignored her plea and kept on with his cruel interrogation.

"Is that why you can hardly stand to hold my hand in public?" He asked daring to take a step closer. She griped the framed harder, her bloody hand staining the handkerchief. If he got closer or his words harsher she would throw herself out the door that is if she could make her legs move.

"Stop." She repeated. But he didn't stop.

"Or when I hug you, you push away after a few seconds." His voice was getting colder by the second.

"That's not true."

"Or when I kiss you, you get so embarrassed, am I really that revolting?"

"That's not true!" She screamed this time.

"Then why Misaki? Why would you do this to me?" He yelled back. She was shocked; yelling was something he didn't normally do. "If you truly cared, you wouldn't" He stated simply, his voice back to its stone cold tone. At those last words, the tears that Misaki was trying so hard to hold back spilled over.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" She shouted the words that she was trying so hard not to think. She shouted them at the top of her lungs, not caring who heard or if she woke anyone up.

Usui's eyes widened in shock. Angry tears mixed with her heartbroken ones spilled over on her cheeks, but that didn't stop her from yelling.

"I may hate most every guy on this planet, they are rude, inconsiderate, stinky, smelling, and they hurt you." She said not trying to remember why she hated men, but she held back the memories and continued.

"But I love you! I love you so much that when you're gone, it hurts. These last 5 days have been hell without you! Even though you spend most of the time harassing, teasing, and embarrassing me, I don't care, I still miss it." She said, not even bothering wiping the tears from her face. Usui stared and just watched her continue her confession.

"You can think a lot of things about me, but I will not let you think that I don't care about you. I will not let you think that nothing mattered to me, because it all mattered. Every walk, talk, hug, hand holding, kiss, it all matters to me!" She said, huffing and puffing.

"But I refuse to see you hurt anymore because of me. This is killing me inside, but I love you Takumi Usui, and I'll be damned if you will suffer because of me!" She shouted and without even knowing what she was doing she crossed the room, dropped her stuff, pulled him down by the collar of his robe, and kissed him.

She knew she shouldn't have, but his words truly bothered her. She was not that cold. She had to show him, at least once, that he meant the world to her.

She was going to make it a short kiss, but as soon as their lips meant, it became a whirlwind of passion. He kissed back right away, grabbing her by the waist a molding her against him. When he did that she gave a small gasp of shock, she had half expected he would push her away, not bring her closer.

When she gasped he slipped his tongue into her mouth. This shocked her twice, but she was so desperate to show him how much she cared that she returned the favor. Now their tongues were dancing in a passionate and hungry embrace.

But soon the kiss had to end, and Misaki slowly pulled back. They shared a couple chaste kisses, and then Misaki finally pulled back to stare at Usui's emerald eyes. Shocked one stared back at her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She whispered, although she was very happy she did. If she had to leave him forever, she was glad she got one last kiss. She broke from his grasp; he was still too surprised to realize she did it.

She mopped the remaining wetness from her face and bent down to grab her bag and hoody. When she stood Usui was standing in front of a closed and locked door. He must have not been as shocked as she thought he was, especially if he could shut and lock the door with such speed.

"I'm not." He said and Misaki was glad to see his smirk back on his face. Before she could say anything he had her in his arms in a tight embrace. "I'm not letting you go anywhere." He said softly as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, taking in her clean scent.

Maybe it was the confession, or the warmth of his arms, or a thousands of reasons, she wasn't quite sure why, but she starting weeping again.

She gripped his robe tightly and cried into his chest. She hardly ever cried, and yet today it seemed she could do nothing but. But she had shed different kind of tears today.

She shed scared tears when Usui got hit by the motorcycle. She shed angry tears about Usui's accusations. She shed sad tears when she thought about never seeing him again. Now she was shedding confused tears along with happy ones, because he wasn't angry at her.

Usui wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Shhhh. Shhhh. It's okay love. Shhhh." He calmed her. She cried for a few more seconds and then pulled her head up and looked at him.

"Love?" She asked hoarsely. He smiled down at her and removed his hands so he could wipe the tears away from her face.

"Of course." He said. "I love you Misaki, haven't I told you that before?" He teased. She just stared up at him.

"But, all the things you said, I figured-." But she was quieted by a soft kiss. He pulled back slowly.

"Did you think I actually mean any of it? Wow, I should become an actor." Usui said in a cocky tone. Misaki gave him a stern look.

"Oh what cute faces you make Prez, better be careful, I might not be able to contain myself any longer." He said with a coy smile.

Even though they were in the middle of serious discussion, they couldn't help revert to their old ways. It is who they are. It's love.

"Focus you perverted Idiot." She said angrily with a slight slap to his uninjured shoulder. Then she sobered as she remembered what was going on. "You didn't mean it?" She asked quietly, looking away.

Usui touched her chin lightly and brought her face to meet his. He traced her jaw line tenderly. She could feel goose bumps all over her body and her stomach tingled from delight, although she would never tell him that.

"Of course not you silly girl." I know how you feel about me, if you didn't like me you would have kicked my ass out of your life long ago." He said chuckling. "Although you have tried, but I call those love taps." He added sweetly, earning him another 'love tap.' He chuckled again, and then gave a slight sigh when he saw her face still carried some worry lines.

"I am sorry about that. I had to get you to admit you true feelings. The only way I could think of was to make you angry." he said. Her stare turned into a glare. He then gave his famous puppy dog look and her glare softened. She sighed and leaned against his chest.

"Does this mean you'll stay with me?" He whispered into her ear, returning to the matter at hand. The soft tone made her spine tingle. She thought about it. Could she really leave the man she loved?

She thought about that concept. She loved her father and he left her. That had broken her completely. She felt that she had to build herself to be a whole new person. Any chance she had of being a normal girl was gone, she figured if she made herself more tomboyish then she couldn't be hurt again.

She trained in Aikido to make herself stronger. She studied all the time to make herself smarter. She became President to give others a better school to study in. She got a job to pay of their debt. But most important she tried not to trust and definitely not to love.

Then he came into her life. She remembered how much she couldn't stand him at first. However, now she was head over heels in love with him. He made her into the girl she should have been if it wasn't for that man.

Could she really do to Usui what that jerk did to her? She shuddered at the thought of being compared to him, even if she was the one doing it.

She then felt a gentle comforting squeeze and looked up to see the gorgeous green eyes, giving her a comforting look, like his squeezed had. Like he knew what was going through her mind. He could always read her mind.

"I want to." She finally admitted. "I don't want to leave you." She said truthfully, but in a sad tone, unsure about what to do. She may love him more than she thought she could love any man on this planet, but she wanted to keep him safe so badly.

"I wasn't lying at the beginning." He said before she could start a huge debate about staying verses protecting him. She gave a confused look. "If you walk out that door, it's the most painful thing you could ever do to me. And you don't want to hurt me, do you?" He asked with his smirk back in place.

She sighed. She didn't know what to do.

"I don't know what to do Takumi, I just feel so-."

"Don't you dare say useless again, I hate it when you talk down about yourself." He said as he placed both of his hands firmly but gently on her face so she couldn't take his eyes off of his. She was about to say something but a look in his eye stopped her.

"You my **love,**" he said, emphasizing the word love. It made her blush deep crimson and made her tummy feel all warm and fuzzy. He then kissed each hot cheek and then continued his tirade.

"You are strong, courageous and kind person. You are the first female president of Seika high, and you pretty much turned that school around all by yourself."

"Hey, I have lots of help." She stated quickly, and then closed her mouth before he could tell her to be quiet.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." He said with smile. "You are a strong and great leader. You also work to help your family after a man you truly loved abandoned you, and made yourself even stronger." She tried to ignore the comment about her father's abandonment (he seemed to be coming up a lot today), but Usui noticed her face get tenser, so he used one hand to caress her face back into a calmer state.

"And if that's not enough, you also go out of your way to help others. You truly are a strong, compassionate, and amazing person Ayuzawa." He said as Misaki gave a small pink blush.

"I love you so much Misaki." He said, making her blush redder. "I protect you because if you get hurt, that's would hurt me even worse than the few bumps and bruises I get. I need you Misa." He said softly and pulled her in for another kiss.

This kiss was softer, but not any less passionate. Usui was so afraid he was going to lose her, but now he had a feeling she would stay. Didn't she realize it was only because of her that he felt important and needed? If he didn't have her he would drown in a sea of sorrow. His family was always a depressing matter, but ever since he found Misaki, each day was filled with something new and excited, and that something was her.

He pulled back this time and gazed at her face. She looked absolutely exhausted from the day, but was sporting a small smile.

"You know, I still feel like a complete jinx, and really think you should stay away from me." She said. He opened his mouth to argue but she laid a finger on his lips to silence him, the smile still gracing her lips.

"But I promise, if you still want me, no matter what happens, I will never leave you Takumi." She said. Usui couldn't help but smile brightly and pulled her into a tight embrace. A small jolt of pain shot through him but he ignored it, he was happier now than he had ever been, for he knew that she would never leave him.

She was smiling into his chest. She knew that it would be safer if she left him, but she wasn't going to. That Misaki made her decision based on fear, this Misaki made her decision based on determination and love.

Keeping one arm securely around his maid, he used the other to reach into his robe pocket and pulled out her necklace. He then pushed her away slightly and smiled as he replaced the necklace back on her neck, where it would now forever stay. She couldn't help but smile back as he laid a sweet kiss on her forehead, and pulled her back into his arms.

"Thank you Misaki." He said, holding her as tight as his body would allow it.

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

**She said 'I think we should break up,' I never said they would! See, told you guys to have faith. But unfortunately people, there not out of the woods yet! We still gotta make sure that jackass doesn't come back and ruin their life! Hope you all like it. Hope I did my best on errors, I swear I tried really hard. Also I did my best to keep them true to their selves, but they may be a little OOC. I apologize if they are and I'll do my best to make it better in the future.**

**Please review. I already got chapter 5 halfway done! So review and stick around and I'll have it updated soon! Hope everyone had a great Merry Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Maid Sama**

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

After a few more seconds of holding each other, Usui gave a loud yawn and Misaki pushed away. The president in her had awakened.

"Bed mister." She said firmly, pulling him towards the bedroom. It was hard to believe that no too long ago Misaki had suggest breaking up, and now she confessed being madly in love with him. Teenagers.

"But the bunnies!" He whined pointing towards the kitchen. Then as soon as he said that he grabbed her hand. The handkerchief had a pretty good stain on it.

"The bunnies are all brown now and my hand is fine. But you need your sleep." She said tiredly, he wasn't the only one that needed sleep. Now that she wasn't scared, angry, or sad, her hand was really starting to hurt. She managed to slice herself open pretty well. Plus she was just exhausted, this whole day had been way too much to deal with.

"If you insist mistress." He said in a sly tone.

Usui let her lead him to the bed but at the last second he slipped out of her grasp and pushed her down on the bed and loomed over her. He smiled at her in a way that made her blush and become flustered. But she couldn't help notice that his robe had opened enough so that she could see his half bandaged chest.

This time Misaki couldn't stop staring at it. She never would have stared at his beautiful body without turning beat red, but now she didn't show much shame. She loved him and he loved her back.

"This is not what I meant." She said her eyes still on his chest.

Usui ignored her statement and watched as she was in a trance. Then his eyes widened a bit when he watched her lightly stroke her fingers over his chest. He knew this was a bold action for her, but he was thrilled for it.

Her fingers lingered down from his smooth skin to the ruff bandages. He watched her face become slightly tenser. She couldn't help but be guilty. Then she really shocked him when she kissed the bandage.

She had not a clue what made her do it. She was just thinking about how when she was younger her mother would put a band aide on her wound and kiss it to make it better.

"Misa?" He asked her.

She looked up at him slightly embarrassed by her action.

"I wanted to make the pain go away." She said, taking her gaze off of him. Had she crossed a line? Maybe he didn't like it.

Usui watched as embarrassment ate at her. She had nothing to be embarrassed at though, for he wanted nothing more than to be close to her.

"I'm still in pain." He said softly. She quickly looked up at him. His face was serious and she knew that she had done nothing wrong, far from that actually.

Even though she felt her cheeks heat up from even thinking about her actions, she kissed his bandages again.

If someone was to tell Misaki that today she would have confessed her love and then would be sending kisses up her love's wounded body, she would have beaten them to a pulp. But now, she found nothing weird about the idea. Sure tomorrow she would think about her actions and give herself a mental slap, but not now, now she was content.

Usui's spine tingled when her soft kisses rose from the bandages to his bare chest. The feeling of her warm supple lips on his bare skin was setting him on fire. A fire that burned his whole body and that he never wanted to put out.

She discovered that she couldn't stop, although she didn't really want to. She sent the kisses higher up his body. From the chest, to his neck, to his throat, to his jaw line, his chin, and then finally she met his lips with hers.

He kissed back slowly, relishing every moment. God how he loved this woman. To him she was his everything. If he ever was to lose her-. He didn't even want to think of it. He was nothing with her. What would the alien be without his demon?

After a while, they had to break the sweet kiss. Misaki gulped for air as Usui rested his forehead against her, his emerald eyes meeting her gold ones.

She was surprised by her own actions, but was even more surprised by her own pleasure.

She raised her hand to touch his cheek but then saw that she was raising the bloody one and quickly lowered it on her stomach, not wanting to get blood on his bed. Typical Misaki, worrying more about the bed covers than her on well-being.

He smirked at her and pulled himself away from her. She gave a slight whimper when he did; she liked him being so close.

He stared at Misaki, a big grin of his face. She blushed scarlet at this.

"Oh Ayuzawa, what cute noises you make." He said as he pulled her up.

"Idiot." She said, clearly embarrassed she let her hormones get the better of her.

She turned to straighten the covers of his bed. He really needed to get to bed, he needed to rest. Also it gave her enough time for her to turn back to her normal skin tone. After a few seconds she turned around, assuming to see Usui there. But you know what happens when you assume.

"Takumi?" She called. Had she scared him away? He then appeared in the doorway carrying a first aid kit and the plate of the slightly brown bunny apples. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw one the apples half hanging out of his mouth.

"You don't have to eat th-" she started saying but couldn't finish her sentence since a certain alien had quickly crossed the room and inserted the rest of the apple into her mouth.

Her eyes open wide and automatically bit down on the juicy treat, making their lips graze each other she pulled back. A smirk graced Usui's face as he chewed the fruit. He sat the plate and kit down on the bed and pushed a bewildered Misaki down on the bed.

It's not like she wasn't used to kissing her boyfriend, especially after the kisses she showered on his body. (Just thinking about was making the heat rise in her cheeks) She just wasn't use to everything being a couple had to offer, and sharing food out of her lover's mouth was one of them.

Misaki was deep in thought and didn't notice Usui kneeling in front of her, tending to her injured hand. The bleeding had finally stopped but the handkerchief was now completely ruined.

The cut was the length of her palm but luckily not very deep, which meant that they didn't need to go back to the hospital. Usui stuck another piece of apple in his mouth and got out the disinfected spray.

"Hey is that gonna st-" she said but ended her sentence with a painful hiss as he sprayed her palm. Yes, it did sting. Usui couldn't help but snicker at this. Misaki shot him an irritated look.

"Yes, ha ha, the demon Prez can't tolerate a little spray, very funny." She said with annoyance. She grabbed a piece of apple and stuck the whole thing in her mouth, earning a pout from Usui. Misaki grinned then chewed her apple in victory, obviously Usui wanted to share.

Still pouting, he bandaged her hand. Misaki decided him treating her hand deserved and award and stuck another piece of apple in her mouth, leaving half of it out. She used her other hand to raise his chin up so he could see what she was offering.

Usui grinned like a kid locked in Disney World, which made her creamy skin turn rosy. He didn't miss a beat though as he leaned in and took the fruit into his mouth. She was about to bite down when he sucked the apple out of her mouth and his. Having his prize securely in his mouth he gave her a quick peck on her surprised lips.

"You-you, you took my apple!" She huffed indignantly. He just chewed his reward and finished securing the bandage in place.

It was absolutely amazing how much their relationship had progressed in just one night, in just one fight. Misaki had been wrestling with her true feeling for Takumi over these 5 days of separation. It wasn't until their fight though that she realized that was she truly head over heels, over the moon, in love with him. Him of all people! The arrogant jackass that wouldn't let her be and drove her absolutely insane, it was him that she couldn't imagine being without.

She couldn't help chuckle at her revelation. Usui looked up at her, having just finished with her hand.

"What's so funny sweet?" He said with a smile as he kissed Misaki's bandaged hand, causing her to laugh harder.

"Sweet? Cute Usui." She said with an eye roll as she tried to stand. He pushed her back down, so she now on her back, and leaned inches from her blushing face.

"Am I cute now Ayuzawa?" He asked with a dark husky voice. Her eyes widened and her blush deepened, but she couldn't help but smile.

"Adorable." She whispered. His eyes popped at her answer and couldn't help from laughing, which of course pissed Misaki off.

"Way to ruin a moment, you stupid alien. Last time I'm honest." She said as she slithered on to the floor and crawled away from him so she could get up.

That took a lot of guts. Everything she did in this relationship took a lot of guts. It's not like she regretted any of it, but it would be nice if he didn't embarrass her on everything she did.

She finally stood, back to him. She was about to leave to go change into her pajama's when she felt a pair of strong arms around her, and a chin rest on her shoulder.

They said nothing for a minute. One second she is embarrassed and pissed off, the next she is content. Not to mention extremely tired. She tried to stifle a yawn but failed, which didn't mattered since Usui's yawned over powered hers.

They both chuckled together but didn't let go.

"Don't fall asleep on me you pervert." She said as she felt his chin get heavier on her shoulder, and heard his breathing slow.

"Then let's go to bed." He said sleepily, which made Misaki tense up.

Bed. With Takumi? Sleep? Alone? With him?

She just couldn't seem to get the idea through her head, when laughter seemed to bring her back to reality.

"Oh come on my little Misa. You can kiss my muscular chest, but not spend a few hours in the same bed as me?" He teased. She whirled around and lightning flashed in her eyes.

"First off your chest is not all that, so stop thinking your some kind of Adonis. " She lied but was to embarrass to fess up. He raised his eye brow but she plowed on.

"Second if you weren't such a perve then maybe I could spend a few hours asleep with you." She added earning a smirk from him and a flustered look from her.

"And third, that was a big deal for me." She said shyly, looking down, "I know most boyfriend and girlfriend are used to kissing, cuddling, and what not but I'm not. I never been in a couple, to be honest I never wanted to be." She took a hesitant breath and lifted her face up and bravely stared into his jade eyes.

"I love you Takumi, and I just wanted to show my love. But now I feel really-" and for the umpteenth time that day she wasn't able to finish her sentence as soft lips crushed hers.

She automatically closed her eyes and kissed back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and finger wound their way through his golden locks (the ones that were free from the bandages). One of his arms wrapped around her waist while the laid against her neck.

He pulled back first and then started sending kisses down Misaki's neck; she automatically tilted her head to give him better access. The feeling sent shivers of desire through Misaki's entire being. Screw sleep, this was way better.

She gasped in surprise when she felt him bit her neck. He licked the pain away and sucked tenderly on the spot, send waves of pleasure through Misaki.

Usui sent kisses down her neck and back up, going up her jawline and kissed her lips again.

He nibbled on her lower lip and she willingly opened her mouth, granting him access. There tongues played together, each one searching for dominance. But of course Usui won in the end and for once Misaki didn't care.

Finally the lack of oxygen was too much for the couple and they had to break apart, breathless.

Usui cupped Misaki's cheek and gazed into her golden eyes.

"Never, and I mean never be embarrassed by showing your love, got it?" He said with fake menace. Misaki smiled up at him and nodded, and she actually meant it.

"Okay why don't you get change and come to bed." He said. "Unless you want me to sleep on the couch." He added, giving her the puppy dog look. She rolled her eyes but shook her head.

"Well since your hurt, I guess one night couldn't hurt." She said as he released her, and she started for the living room to grab her stuff. "Provided you don't do anything pervy!" She said loudly as she left the room.

"Of course not my dear!" He called to her as he took of his robe and got into the big bed. "Much anyway." He muttered to himself.

He got comfortable and waited for his maid to return. The bed really was comfy. This was the first time he ever slept in it. Actually up until a month ago, he didn't own a bed. What was the point? His couch was comfy enough for him. But then he started thinking about the future.

It would be nice to have a bed, in case he had overnight guests. He wasn't trying to be a perve, although he would be lying to say he didn't sometimes think about it, or even dream about it. Wow, maybe this was why Misaki got so tense earlier. If he knew some of the thoughts he had, he would be castrated on the spot.

He laughed just thinking about it.

"Did I miss a joke?" Misaki asked as she came back into the room in sweat pants and a T-shirt. Even in baggy comfy clothes, she looked ravishing. Good enough to eat.

"Just me, being me." He answered as he pulled the covers down for her as she shut off the main light. Now the only light was the glowing of the moon through the window.

"That's what I'm afraid off." She answered with an eye roll as she slowly lowered herself on the other side of him.

But Usui wasn't just a perve. He truly loved this nervous creature and just wanted to be near her.

Misaki lay down on the edge of the bed. It's not like she didn't mind touching Usui, she liked touching him, very much. But to be so close, in bed, with him look better than a Greek god, hell Adonis had nothing on this guy. (She would never tell him that)This made her a little uneasy.

Usui smirked at her but didn't want to embarrass anymore, at least not tonight.

"Good night Prez." He said.

"Night Alien." She said back and heard him snicker.

They laid there in the dark for a good ten minutes. Misaki was comfortable, content, very relaxed. So why couldn't she sleep?

Partly it was worried about the whole motorcycle thing. Even though she was happy about her and Usui, she couldn't help worry about the future. She had to figure out who it was.

The other reason she couldn't fall asleep, is that she wanted to be closer to him. She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks just thinking about it. Damn! The first thing she was going to do after becoming successful and rich is getting surgery so she could never blush again.

_Should I move closer? Maybe I should ask him?_ She debated in her mind. Another five minutes and she realized that she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon unless she asked him.

"Hey Takumi?" She asked in a voice barely audible. She didn't want to wake him if he was sleeping, that and she was super nervous. Maybe he wouldn't hear her.

"Mmm?" He mumbled. Well there goes the sleeping theory.

"Umm. You sa-id that I shouldn't be em-barass-ed right?" She said, cursing herself for her stuttering like a 4 year old.

"Yea." He said, smiling to himself. She took a big breath.

"Well it's just. I mean if you don't mind. If you do I don't have to." She rambled, trying to form the right sentence.

"Prez." Usui said.

"Yea?" She asked nervously.

"Get over here." He said firmly but could hear the smile in his voice. Misaki gave a sigh of relieve, sometimes it was handy that he could read her thoughts.

She scooted over to him and wrapped his arms around her, carefully bringing her to his injured body. Although at this point he could feel no pain, this was the best medicine ever.

He was surprised about how relaxed she was against him. He laid a kiss on the back of her head, which made her smile.

"Thanks Takumi." She said with a yawn.

"Anything for you Prez." He said enjoying the fact that she was in his arms. "You know, all things considered, today turned out to be a good day. Misaki gave a snort in disbelief and Usui chuckled.

"No seriously." He said. "If I wouldn't got hit, you wouldn't have wanted to break up-"

"I never really wanted to break up!" She said loudly. She felt him rub her arm soothingly.

"I know Misaki." He whispered in her ear. "People say crazy things when there in love." He added in a teasing tone. She said nothing but he knew she was as red as a tomato.

"Anyway, then you wouldn't have admitted your true feelings for me." He finished his previous statement. Misaki didn't reply though, she was too busy thinking. Usui let them lay in silence for another 5 minutes until he couldn't take it any longer.

"What's up?" He asked her, but she didn't reply. "I know you're not asleep."

"Well maybe I would be if you didn't keep talking." She said matter-of-factly. He smiled, typical Misaki. She let them lay in silence for another minute.

"Where have you been for the last 5 days?" She asked firmly. She didn't want to be the nagging girlfriend, but she needed answers. Plus she knew him; he could hardly leave her alone for 1 day, let alone 5.

"Nothing for you to worry about." He said, but he knew that was the wrong answer. He could feel anger roll off her body.

"Well if you don't trust me, that's okay. Night." She said and become like lead in his arm.

"You know I trust you more than anyone."

She still just laid there. She thought about pulling away, but she was so damn comfy. She didn't like pulling out the trust card, but really what choice did they have. She was happy how things turned out between them, she felt like they could handle anything now. But he needed to let her.

He took a deep sigh and held her even tighter, making him groan slightly.

"Hey don't put yourself in anymore pain, you idiot!" She yelled and tried to put herself away.

_How stupid are you, he has a broken rib!_ She scolded herself. But his grip wouldn't break, and he actually started to whimper.

"Okay but you need to be careful." She said, scolding him now. They relaxed again.

"Damn!" She yelled suddenly.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"I didn't bother to check your bandages." She said exasperated with herself.

"Well you checked some of them." He teased. Even in the dark he could see her demon aura seep out of her. "I'm fine Misaki; the nurse said you need to change them in the morning, so everything is fine."

She sighed in relieve, but to her surprise he sighed in discontent.

"You know I trust you right Misaki?" He asked her, letting out a small yawn.

"Shhh. Sleep." She said, she was also exhausted.

"Tomorrow." He whispered in her ear. "Tomorrow I'll tell you everything."

"Promise?"

He smiled and moved his head to place a kiss on her cheek.

"I promise." He whispered in her ear.

He laid his chin on top of her head and they both closed their eyes. Within seconds they were both lulled into a peaceful sleep.

This peace would end soon when a certain motorcyclist would find out that his plan had backfired, for Misaki and Takumi were never going to leave each other.

**XXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXX**

**So decided to write my note down here! I know this was just a fluff chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I got major writer block. So to get the creative juices flowing I decided to write this chapter. Also I really wanted to put out another chapter for my birthday, my gift to you guys! I put Misaki and Usui through hell, I thought I let them enjoy a little bit of happiness. For now. But thanks to this chapter, I think I know exactly how it's going to go down! Thanks for the reviews everyone. They were so great. I hope this one gets some reviews too. Sorry if it's too mushy and fluffy, but I couldn't resist. **

**Please review, I hope you all liked it!**

**Until next time my poppets!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Poppets! I'll talk to you after the chapter! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Maid Sama!**

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

The sunbeams glistened on a certain alien, causing him to stir. He stretched and reached for his demon to find the spot next to him empty. That made him sit up rather quickly, causing him to groan. Damn broken rib.

He got up and put on his robe and went out to search for his girlfriend. He didn't have to look hard. As soon as he left his room he heard the voice of the President speaking briskly.

"Yukimura please stop crying." She said as Yukimura's cries could be heard from the other side of her cell phone.

"Listen! I already have all the forms done for today, and since it's the weekend; I'll be able to finish all the forms that you and the others can't finish today. I know you can do it!" Misaki explained to her Vice-President.

"Well okay, I'll do my best. Feel better!" Yukimura sniffled.

"I know you will and thanks." She replied and hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Usui asked. Misaki twirled around, one hand clutching her phone, the other one clutching her heart.

"Don't scare me like that alien!" She hissed as her heart beat started to return to normal. Usui smirked and wrapped one of his arms around her waist, bringing her closer, and stroked her hair and face affectionately with the other.

"Oh don't scare you like you did me when I woke up to an empty bed?" He asked in a husky voice. Misaki's cheeks glowed red and her heart sped back up.

Misaki saw the hungry glint in his eyes and immediately pushed him back.

"Go brush your teeth, then breakfast, and then I got to change your bandages." She stated sternly. She wasn't going to deny that her stomach was tingly and warm with the idea of capturing his lips, but she needed to get things done first.

"But Misa!" He whined, she just shook her head. "Go brush." She said as she went to the kitchen. "What you want for breakfast? I'm thinking of something minty." She added, trying to keep calm.

"So that's why you want me to brush my teeth so bad." He chuckled as he walked to the bathroom. Misaki was blushing even redder now, but couldn't help by smiling at her boldness.

Takumi brushed his teeth and wondered if breakfast would be edible, or for that matter if there would be breakfast. Her horrible cooking skills aside, he hadn't been grocery shopping in ages.

A newly refreshed and minty Takumi left the bathroom and walked in to the kitchen to find Misaki with her back to him. She was facing the stove and beside her were the few items that were actually in his fridge; A few eggs and some cheese.

Takumi didn't need to see her face to know she was frustrated. She was grumbling and hissing, and the smell of a burning cheese omelet was reaching his nostrils.

Without a word he walked up behind her, turned off the stove, and moved the hot pan to a different burner. Then he proceeded to wrap his arms around her thin frame and nuzzle his face into her soft neck.

"It's okay Misa, I didn't want eggs anyway." He said slightly muffled. He heard scoff but didn't feel her pull away.

"Oh and what would you like for breakfast?" She asked him, he could hear the teasing in her tone. He liked this Misaki.

"I was thinking of something creamy and soft." He said huskily as he started kissing her neck. He felt her move to give him better access, and he took advantage of it. He then nipped her neck admitting a soft moan from her. Oh yeah, this Misaki he loved.

He sucked on her neck and let his tongue sooth the mark.

"Mmmmm delicious." He said he lifted his from her smooth skin. Misaki then turned in his arms and gave him a devilish grin.

She quickly captured his lips and Usui granted her quick access. There tongues roamed along each other, a groan rumbling in Takumi's throat. Eventually they broke a part.

"Your right." Misaki said in a voice above a whisper as she reached and gave him another kiss. "Delicious."

Takumi was grinning like a cat would after he ate the canary. Misaki couldn't help but smile back at him. Young love is such a wonderful thing.

Takumi was about to go for another kiss when they heard ringing from the living room.

"Damn it, it's probably Yukimura again. I ask him to take over for one day." She muttered while rolling her eyes.

"Why aren't you at Seika?" Takumi suddenly asked, he looked at the clock and it was a little after 9. Wow, he didn't realize it was that late. Misaki snorted indignantly.

"Do you really think I would go to school and leave you all alone? I'm evil but I'm not that evil." She said, ignoring the wailing of her phone. Takumi smiled down at her and gently rest his hand on her face.

"I didn't think you were evil at all, my lovely Misaki." He said, which caused her to glow pink. He brought her to his lips and they kissed while her annoying phone finally ceased.

Takumi pulled back first and rest his forehead on Misaki's, and took in her essence. Waking up to find her in his apartment was the best thing in the world.

If only Yukimura would shut the hell up!

Because a second later Misaki's phone started up again.

"I am going to murder him." They said together in low menacing voices. They chuckled and finally broke a part.

"Go see what the pipsqueak wants and I'll try to salvage breakfast." He said as he theatrically poked at the omelet with the spatula. Misaki huffed and left the kitchen.

Takumi grinned as he tossed out the burnt mess. Misaki was a great girlfriend. She was smart, kind, hard- working, protective, beautiful, strong, but a lousy cook! Luckily there were enough eggs and cheese to make an edible omelet.

Takumi turned off the stove when he finally heard Misaki's irritated voice cease and the phone flipping shut.

"Yukimura burn down the school yet?" He asked as he reached for a plate. He heard Misaki laugh.

"Not yet. I don't know why he worries so much," She said with a sigh, waiting for Takumi to come out. "He's does a good job." She added.

Takumi smiled as he grabbed a couple of forks. He picked up the plate and forks and was about to join her when there was a knock at the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Misaki called as she automatically walked to the door.

"No." He called as he walked out with the food. Takumi was out of the kitchen with the food and saw Misaki open the door. To both of their surprise, Gerard stood on the other side.

"Hello Misaki." Gerard said smoothly.

"Hel-lo." Misaki greeted back a little but shaky. Gerard flashed a glance at Takumi as a wicked smile crossed his handsome face. At the moment the blood in Takumi's body ran cold.

Then without warning Gerard's hand flew from his pocket revealing a gun. And before anyone could even take in another breath, Gerard had shot Misaki in her chest, her bloody body crumpled in a heap on the floor at Gerard's feet.

"**NO!"** Takumi shouted as he shot up in bed.

He was covered in cold sweat, his breathing was hard, pain shot through his body at his abrupt movement. His heart was pounding fast and hard in his chest that it felt like it was going to burst out.

A dream? It was all a dream. Which meant Misaki wasn't-? He looked down to where he left hours before, but her side was empty.

If he thought he was worried in his dream when Misaki's wasn't in his bed, he was terrified now. He dove out of bed and raced through his apartment.

Meanwhile a restless Misaki was standing under a beam of hot rain. She had been up for three hours now having been able to fall back asleep when she woke up at 6a.m. Her body was still exhausted but her mind was not having any of this relaxing crap.

So after spending a good 15 minutes staring at Takumi's peaceful face, (although she would never admit she did anything that creepy) she got up and spent an hour on her homework. Then she called Yukimura and told him she was feeling sick and would be home for the day. (Dream Misaki or real Misaki, something's never change.) She knew that she would have to do some extra paper work this weekend, but she could get it from the school later. She even called Satsuki and said she couldn't make it today. She gave the same excuse as she did with Yukimura. She felt kind of bad lying to her boss, but if she told Satsuki the truth, that would just worry her more.

After getting all of her responsibilities done, she did some more studying. Then finding that her brain wasn't working properly because she was too busy worry about Takumi, she decided to take a shower.

Hot water was a wonderful thing. Several hot beads ran down her body and helped relaxed her. She knew she had to change Takumi's bandages, but she didn't have the heart to wake him, he needed all the rest he could get. If he was asleep when she got out maybe she would get back in to her pajama's and go back to bed and snuggle with him. She blushed just considering it, who was the perverted one now?

She lifted her head after she thought she heard rustling coming from the hallway. She was about to yell to see if Takumi was awake, but didn't have time to as the bathroom door banged opened. Automatically Misaki reached for the towel she hung on the post and wrapped it around her, not even bothering to turn off or get out of the shower. It was a good thing too because Takumi had just ripped open the shower curtain.

Misaki screamed, making sure the towel was securely wrapped around her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing you perverted creep?" She yelled. She was about to continue her lecture when she finally got a good look at his face.

His green eyes were huge and full of worry and fear, his skin was pale and glistening with sweat, he was breathing as if he just ran a marathon. They stared at each other for a few seconds, hot water still pouring down, soaking Misaki's towel.

Then realizing she wasn't just a fragment on his imagination, he walked into the shower and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh thanks god, thank god." He whispered as he held her tight. She should have been embarrassed that he was hugging her in the shower with just a towel around her, she should be yelling her brains out at him, but she doesn't. Instead she wraps her arms around him and holds him.

"Hey, I'm right here." She says trying to comfort him. She doesn't know why he got so scared, but obviously he thought she disappeared.

He pulls her back slightly so he could look at her face. He took in her mass of soaked black hair, her golden eyes full of concern, her slightly red face from the hot water that was still running down both of them, and lastly her pink lips.

He then kissed her, a little harder than usual; he had to know that she was real. She kissed back, surprised at his ferociousness. But she pulled back after a second.

"Takumi." She said, looking in his eyes. It was then that he fully realized where they were. He gave a small halfhearted chuckle.

"Sorry Misa. I-" but he left his sentence hang. Misaki was really starting to get worried.

"Go on, get dried. I'll meet in your room in a few minutes." She said, gently pushing him out of the shower.

"You sure you don't want me to help you finish up?" He asked, trying to put his heart into it. She rolled her eyes and pushed him a little harder out.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" She yelled as she closed the shower curtain. Takumi laughed a little more heartily this time, grabbed a towel, his tooth paste and tooth brush, and left Misaki to finish her shower in peace.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

A dried Takumi was now lying in his bed in a pair of comfy sweats and a black T-shirt. He brushed his teeth out in the kitchen sink, and then threw his wet clothes in a heap in the sink. A few minutes later Misaki walked into the bedroom in a T-shirt and sweat pants. She had fresh bandages with her.

He moved to sit on the edge of the bed as she walked over to him. She sat the bandages down and then ran her fingers through his damp hair, as Takumi leaned into her touch.

"Are you okay?" Misaki asked him.

He looked into her eyes and gave a shaky smile. "Yeah." He said softly. She wasn't convinced though. She leaned down and gave him a small peck on the lips. She was getting more used to kissing him without turning into a tomato.

"Let's change your bandages, and then you can explain everything to me." She said as she started to un-wrap the bandages from his head.

They stood in silence for a while, while Misaki tended to his wounds. While Misaki focused on the bandages, Takumi focused on Misaki. How she smelled like his Vanilla body wash, how her fingers flitted over his body, the way her breath smelled of mint.

He then suddenly pinched her arm.

"Ouch!" She shouted as she jumped back, rubbing the sore spot on her arm. "What the hell was that?" She asked angrily. Takumi reached for the arm and kissed the wound.

"Sorry, making sure I was awake." Misaki huffed at him.

"Then pinch yourself." She said as she shook him off and picked up where she left off.

"Nothing proves that I'm awake like a pissed off Misaki." He said with a smirk. Her frowned stayed in place as she tied the last bandage in place.

She then got up with the bandages and left the room to put them away. When she came back seconds later, she automatically went to her side of the bed and made herself comfortable. Then to his surprise she pulled him over and laid his head on her lap, and began stroking his face and hair.

"You seemed to have a rough morning, don't expect this often." She grumbled with only a light glow to her cheeks, trying to seem all put out. However, Takumi saw her eyes dance with concern. He sighed with content and nestled into her lap.

They spent a few moments in peace, Takumi enjoyed Misaki's gentle fingers caress him.

"Would you like to tell my why you had to see me so bad you couldn't wait till I was clothed?" Misaki asked finally breaking the silence.

"Other than the obvious reason?" He asked trying to ignore the topic. She shot him an outraged look. Takumi sighed deeply.

"I had a horrible night mare." He said. His eyes met hers.

"I'm guessing something bad happened to me?" At these words Takumi's eyes got as wide as saucers. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and puller her to his lap, embracing her tightly. She gave a small squeak at his quick movements.

He couldn't move his lips to tell her the words. Even if he woke up before he saw her eyes, he knew she was dead. She was killed by Gerard, even if it was just a dream; it scared him to his core.

Misaki could feel his breathing becoming short. She didn't know what happened but she knew how it felt to be so scared. It was how she felts just hours ago.

She twisted in his embrace and gave him a sweet smile.

"I'm not going anywhere Takumi." She said as she laid her lips against his. He kissed back, satisfied at her words. She pulled and leaned against his chest, yawning.

"Still tired?" He asked. He could feel her nod her head against his chest.

"I was restless. Been up for a while taking care of Presidential Business." She said as she closed her eyes. Takumi chuckled and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Maybe that's why I had that nightmare, because you got up." He mused.

"Maybe." She said. Then she lifted her head. "Okay tell me, what happened." She stated. If she laid on him any longer, she would definitely fall asleep and this wasn't the time. He frowned. This was just going to worry her more, but after his dream maybe she should be worried.

"Maybe I should start by telling you where I've been the last few days." He said. She lifted herself up and sat a little bit a way so she could get a good look at him. This way she could judge whether he would be lying or not.

"Let's hear it." She said firmly. He chuckled at her manner, and then began his story.

"I believe the last time I saw you was last Saturday, when I walked you home from work." He said looking at her for confirmation. She nodded her head and he continued. "Well after I got home that night I was greeted by Cedric, you remember him right?" He asked with a smirk.

"Vaguely." She said with an eye roll, how could she forget him? Takumi chuckled.

"Well that night he took me on a little vacation." He said the last word with a little bit of menace. Misaki raised her eyebrows. "I've been in England; I got back just a little bit before I picked you up from work last night." He said.

Her eyes went big and then filled with lightning. Her face started to scrunch and anger seethed from her. Takumi gulped.

"You've been in England for the last 5 days and didn't tell me?" She said trying not to scream. "I've been worried about you and you can't even send me a text?" She said with a bit of a screech. She tried to calm herself down, now wasn't the time to get angry. She would wait till he was done talking, then yell at him non-stop.

Takumi gave her a guilty look. "Misa-"

"It's fine Takumi, just keep going." She said, waving him on. He shook his head and held her hand in his.

"I really am sorry Prez; I just thought if I told you, you would really worry." He said. She glared at him for a few seconds then groaned in defeat. He was right, she was worried when he was gone but she just figured he was busy with school. If she knew he was with his family in England, she would have gone even more insane.

She gave him a small understanding smile and he knew he was forgiven…. for now.

"So let's see where was I, oh right I was a jerk and didn't tell my girlfriend that I was forced to go to England by a crazy butler." He said, causing Misaki to laugh. "So I got to England and got to spend quality time with my family." He said bitterly.

Misaki squeezed his hand. She knew how is family was, how they had treated him. She wanted to give him support. He squeezed back and smiled at her.

"What did they want?" She asked, trying to keep a calm tone. She was worried. Did they want him back, did they want him to work for them, and did they want them apart.

Want them apart? This thought flitted through her head, a million ideas starting to spark.

"Prez?" Takumi called, breaking her out of her thoughts. She glanced at him. She nodded for him to go on, better hear the rest before she started jumping to conclusions.

"They wanted to discuss my birthday." He said as Misaki gave him a confused look.

"No offense but have they heard of the phone?" Misaki asked and Takumi snickered.

"It's hard to threaten and intimidate someone over the phone." He said a bit coldly. Misaki gave a low growl of frustration and removed her hands and ran them through her hair.

"Okay can you please just finish the rest, your family is confusing." Takumi nodded and agreed whole heartedly. He took a breath and decided to finish the story of his meeting with his grandfather and half-brother.

"While my mother was pregnant for me, she had a feeling that I wouldn't be treated the same. So she ended up putting a saving account in my name, one that only I can access, when I turn 18. Turns out my mother were a savvy business woman." He said, reciting the words his grandfather told him just a few days ago. Misaki stayed quiet but curiosity was just eating at her.

"Enough to cut my ties from the Walkers." He added. Her mouth opened a bit in awe. "So you can imagine how happy my grandfather is about this."

Misaki couldn't break her gaze from his. Cut his ties? This meant he would be free. Or did it? From what she gathered, with Takumi's brain he could be a great ally to the family company, even though at first his grandfather didn't want anything to do with him. Takumi could see Misaki's face was in deep thought.

"They don't want you to though." She stated after a minute of silence. Even though she thought the idea of someone not wanting the him was ridiculous. He shook his head.

"I'm guessing if Gerard wasn't so sick, they wouldn't need me at all." He said, running a hand through his hair. Misaki gave a shocked look.

"What?"

Takumi sighed deeply. "Yeah, it's not looking good." He said softly. He then felt something warm on his face and saw Misaki was cupping his cheek, wanting to comfort him. He then pulled her arm so she tumbled into his lap.

"Hey!" she said, but that didn't stop him from holding her tight, not ever wanting to let her go.

"I am not leaving you." He said softly but sternly, thinking about his grandfathers wishes. Misaki's worse fears came true with those words. His grandfather was worried that with his new found money, he would leave the Walkers. If he left the Walkers, with Gerard being so sick, there would be no heir. That is if he left the Walkers. But that was a stupid question, of course he would. He would to be with Misaki, but if there was no Misaki…

Takumi felt Misaki freeze in his arms.

"Misaki?" He asked in a whisper. She could feel all the ideas in her mind fall into a place.

"Tell me about your dream." She asked in a hoarse voice. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, trying to calm her.

"It was just a dream Misaki."

"A dream that scared you to the core." She stated simply. "And you were scared last night when you thought I would be alone; you kept beg-ging me not to leave you." She said her voice shaking a little bit. She usually was strong, but she started to realize why Takumi was so scared.

"And you said it yourself, it was a hit." She added. A cold silence filled the room. She figured it out; the Walkers wanted her gone, by any means necessary.

He pulled her so tight that she was afraid he would damage his rib further.

"They are not taking you from me; I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe." He promised fiercely. Misaki's lips turned to a grin.

"Then we won't let them." She said even more fiercely. Takumi could feel her demon aura pour out of her. She was strong; she was determined, and most important she was his.

"Okay get up." She said as she suddenly leapt from his arms and the bed.

"What?" He asked stunned. She smiled and pulled him up.

"We got planning to do; we don't know if your family is doing this, it could just be a coincidence." She said as she went to the living room to get her bag, as he followed.

"Misak-"

"I know it would be too much of a coincidence, but still it could be." She said pulling a pair of jeans and her hoody from her bag. Then she turned around to face him.

"Also if they wanted to kill me, (Takumi winced at the thought) they could of done it so easily. Let's face it, I'm not a superhero, if they shoot me I can't just reflect the bullet."

Takumi remembered his dream and how Gerard's bullet had cut through Misaki's flesh leaving her a heap on the floor.

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying if the motorcycle was to do anything it was to scare me off and it almost worked." She said as they both remembered how she wanted to break up just hours ago. "Almost." She said slyly.

Takumi couldn't help but flash a smile.

"So we are going to get dressed and come up with a plan, with only a little bit more than a week till you turn 18, I'm pretty sure the attacks won't end." She stated as she headed to the bathroom.

She walked past him into the bathroom and Takumi heard the door lock.

"Awww, don't trust me anymore?" Takumi whined as he walked into his room to get dressed.

"No perverts allowed!" She yelled. He laughed as he got dressed. To say he wasn't worried would be an understatement, but when Misaki put it so logically, he was willing to face it. As long as she was by his side, he could face anything.

A few minutes later Misaki and Takumi met in the living room.

"First order of business-" Misaki started as she got out a piece of paper to write on.

"Food." Takumi stated taking the pen and paper from her. Misaki was about to protest but her stomach growled at that moment. She shook her head at her stomach although she couldn't blame it, it was after ten.

"I don't suppose you have food?" She asked. Takumi looked a little but guilty.

"Shopping isn't one of my best skills."

"Wow who would have thought that you had an Alkalis heel?" She said with a grin. The real question was who would have thought that she could be so happy and determined after just realizing her boyfriend's family was trying to get rid of her? "Well let's go." She said as she grabbed her wallet.

"Wait two things." Takumi said grabbing her hand and pulling her to an abrupt halt. She raised her eye brows.

"1. My apartment, I pay." He said as he took her wallet and tossed it on her bag.

"But we both know if I cook we will die of food poisoning, so I buy and you cook." She said standing her ground as she walked to her wallet. He grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"I'm sure there are other things you can do to earn your keep." He whispered seductively in her ear. That earned him a nice stomp on the foot from the crimson President.

"Dishes my feisty maid, I meant the dishes." He grunted out.

"Sure you ya did, pervert." She said but couldn't help but smile slightly. "And two?"

"2. I don't think you should be leaving the apartment." He said and as soon as he did he could have sworn her eyes turn black.

"You want me to hide?" She asked in a cold voice.

"I want you to be safe. Heck maybe there not even after you, maybe it's me." He said trying to calm her.

"True. You stay here and I'll go." She said, this time Takumi's face turned angry.

Misaki lips pulled into a sweet smile and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He automatically wrapped his arms around her waist, but a frown was still on his face.

"I refuse to hide Takumi. I am not ashamed to show the world that I want to be with you." She said (actually holding off the blush that wanted to creep on her cheeks) and pulled him down. Her lips molded against his and she could feel his frown turn into a smile. She then nibbled on his lower lip and he opened his mouth, letting her warm tongue in. Her tongue roamed his mouth, tasting his mint tooth paste. They pulled back after a while, breathing heavily.

"You're stuck with me." She stated defiantly. He grinned down at her, and brushed his fingers across the necklace that had been securely fastened around her neck since last night (even in the shower).

"Good." He said, and kissed her.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

The motorcyclist was walking down the street. He decided with his job finally finished he would treat himself to a day off and go to his favorite restaurant. The sun was shining; the air was warm but just enough to not burn you alive, it was truly a beautiful day. At least it was until he saw a couple on the other side of the street.

The motorcyclist quickly slipped into a nearby alley, but wasn't needed since the couple was too happy to notice him.

The tall bandaged blonde hair boy with emerald green eyes was smirking down at a raven hair beauty, while she was slightly frowning at him and gave him a light slap on his arm. The boy chuckled and took his sweet heart's hand in his. She couldn't help but softly smile back as they continued down the street.

The motorcyclist growled. How had that happen? Wasn't it just last night that the girl wanted to break up? He was sure his job was done. The boss would kill if he knew he had failed. He had to fix this and fast, by any means necessary.

**XXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXX**

**So I know that there isn't too much action. I hope this helps the plot thicken though! Also I hope I got all the details right about Takumi's family, but also it's a Fanfic, so forgive me! Sorry for taking so long to update. Bad me! Thanks for all the reviews and the happy birthdays! You guys make me want to write! Without you reader's this story is nothing! Please review and I'll be back soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Maid Sama

**XXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXX**

Despite the fact that there may be a killer out to dispose of Misaki any second, the two love birds spent the weekend quite enjoyably. Takumi had insisted she spend the weekend with him. He told her it was to make sure he was healing properly, but really he wanted to keep her safe.

They spent their days making plans, joking, Takumi stealing kisses, and Misaki blushing and hitting him. They spent their nights holding each other, enjoying being with each other.

It wasn't till Sunday did Misaki insist that she had to go home. Her mother had understood that Takumi needed to be taken care of, but Misaki didn't want her mom getting any ideas. Since nothing had happened since the accident, Takumi reluctantly agreed. However, he still wanted to spend Sunday with her, even though they both spent it doing work.

She was off work that day, so she was able to get caught up on the forms that she and her stalker picked up Saturday. Beside her at the coffee table Takumi was catching up on his homework since he hadn't been at school for a week. He wasn't going to do it until she left, but she forced him after he spent half an hour just staring at her while she did her work.

Most of the forms were routine. She double checked the budget plan, start planning the school trip and festivals, requisition some new equipment for the classrooms, etc. She was almost done; last thing was going through the suggestions.

"Rejected, rejected, rejected, no freaking way, rejected." She muttered as she stamped each suggested in red. Takumi smiled, holding back a chuckle as he finished up his math.

Honestly, she might have accepted some of the boys request if they weren't so perverted. She sneered as "strip poker" was suggested for a fundraiser. Seriously? Those idiots!

She was about to automatically stamped the last form when the word "dance" caught her eye, and she lowered the stamp to read. Takumi noticed Misaki's delay and looked up.

"Something good?" He asked. Misaki shrugged.

"The girls want a dance this Friday. Semi-formal. The even found a DJ willing and have the estimated cost. Even some of the boys written their names on the sheet." She murmured, in awe that the boys and the girls could agree on something. Takumi saw the contemplation in her eyes.

"Is there enough in the budget?" He asked. Misaki looked down at the budget sheet.

"Yea, there is leftover money from the fundraisers. I guess it's good to give the students a treat, and if both the girls and boys want it." She said, still not sure. She then reached for her bag and pulled out her copy of the student hand book. Although she had it pretty much memorized, she always had a copy with her, just in case.

Takumi watched her flipped through the pages, looking for something, nibbling on her lower lip in concentration. Oh how we would like to nibble on that lip.

"I could call the DJ tomorrow during lunch, then have the paper work in before school ends. That would give the principal plenty of time to approve it. Then by Tuesday I could set up committee's to get everything ready." She muttered still flipping through the pages.

"Sounds great, they'll be so happy Misa." He said. She slightly blushed at the praise, but was still reading. "What are you looking for?" He asked her. She was silent as she read over the passage.

"Okay, I'll have to grab that for Monday, I'll just go in a little early, fill it out, and turn it in with the rest." She said more to herself as she shut the book, and grabbed her seldom used "accepted" stamp and stamped the suggestion.

"What form do you need?" He asked, curiosity eating at him. He saw her flush again, twisting her hands nervously. "Prez?" he pressed. She took a deep breath; it shouldn't be hard to ask your boyfriend out. Right?

"The guest list, incase students want to ask dates from other schools." She said and looked at him. His lips pulled in a cocky grin and his eyes danced with happiness. Misaki got flustered and looked down.

"You know, Sakura is going to want to invite Kuuga, she wouldn't stop crying if she couldn't." She said breathlessly. She could sense Takumi smirking.

"Oh is that the only reason Misa?" He asked with a bit of a pout to his voice. Misaki made the mistake of looking up; full puppy dog mode was in action. She controlled her breathing.

"Well, I mean. I wouldn't want to. That is, I can't really. Ugh!" She groaned, balling her hands into fists. "I don't want to go, if you're not with me." She grumbled out, her face hotter than the sun. Sure she loved him, but she had some pride, and admitting she didn't want to go places without felt like she was becoming one of those love sick girls who couldn't go three feet without their beau.

Takumi stared at her for a moment, her sudden confession shocking him slightly. She opened her mouth, no doubt about to back out of her proposal. He quickly took one of her hands and kissed it, in a very gentleman like fashion.

"I would be honored to escort Miss Misaki to the dance." He said with more of an English accent. She bit back a giggle.

"You don't need to say it like that, perverted alien." She said. But she was smiling, truly smiling, and she didn't pull back her hand. Takumi returned the smile and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. She pulled back after a few seconds.

"Come on, you got to finish your homework if you want to cook dinner before I have to go back." She said, earning a sigh and sad look from Takumi. She did her best not to match it, she wouldn't tell him but she liked sleeping next to him.

Yes, she realized how perverted that sounded, which is why she didn't want to tell him. But next to him she felt safe and (even though she knew it sounded corny to even think it) loved. She had plenty of people who loved her; mom, Suzana, the crew and Maid Latte, Sakura, Shizuko, even some of the boys from school cared about her. But Takumi was in love with her, he wanted to be with her, he brought her back to life. She could never thank him enough for that.

"Stay one more night." He pleaded for the millionth time that day. He liked having her there. Liked waking up next to her, cooking meals for her, watching her do the dishes, (he didn't want her cooking) teasing her, the kisses, but most of all he liked knowing she was safe. She shook her head.

"I got to get back. I have neglected helping with the chores and I need to check on mom and Suzana." She said, trying to keep her tone as normal as possible and not caving into his request. He frowned and went pulled out his history work. She sighed and got up to put the rest of her work away.

Now she knew she was in love, because before if she saw Takumi upset, she would just feel slightly guilty and brush it off. But now she felt very guilty and just wanted to make him feel better. So she decided to hold her pride in and make him feel better.

She walked around the coffee table and laid her arms across his books. He looked up at her, frown still in place. Her lips pulled into a soft smile.

"If it makes you feel better, I want to stay another night. I actually like sleeping with you." She said, her cheeks glowing pink from her nerve. His eyes lit up and his cocky grin came into place. Oh yes, it pained her to admit this, she knew she was going to ever regret it. But she couldn't help feel warm and fuzzy inside to see that she made his happy.

"Awwwww, my maid doesn't want to leave her master." He teased. He just had to go ruin it.

"Okay changed my mind, I'm out of here." She said, getting up.

She started to walk to the door, she had expected Takumi to jump up and stop her. What she hadn't expected was for him to whip out his long legs and trip her. She fell like a ton of bricks, letting out an "ooff" as her body hit the floor. Takumi quickly jumped up and over the table, he flipped her over and pinned her to the ground.

"What the hell? I say something nice for a change and you trip and pin me?" She yelled, outraged, trying to wiggle away. Takumi just smiled at her.

"Your still mine for a couple of hours my dear Misaki." He said as he leaned down to kiss her. She turned her head so he connected with her cheek. "Awww, come on Misa! I just didn't want you to go yet."

She could feel the puppy dog stare on her but didn't look up. _Stay strong!_ She yelled in her head. Then she felt his lips kiss her cheek softly.

"Thank you Misaki." She turned to look at him, smiling tenderly at her. "I like sleeping with you too." He said seriously, not putting a perverted twist on it. She stopped squirming for freedom, smiled back, and since her arms were still pinned downed, leaned her head up to try to kiss him. Her realized her request and lowered his head.

He removed his arms from her, replacing one on the floor by her waist to support him, and the other stroking her right side, lingering on the skin right below her shirt, where the skin was bare because her fabric was pulled up slightly. She could feel her cheeks redden but the pleasure was too great to stop. Her free hands now lingered to his hair, gentling massaging the completely bandage free head.

He nibbled on the lip he was hungry for and after some coaxing (she liked to make him work for it) open her mouth where his tongue quickly dove in. While their tongues danced in passion, his hand started to roam further north under the pesky shirt.

Misaki let him go a little farther, his finger caressing her stomach. Of course later she would scold herself, then him, then her some more, but now she enjoyed his touch, letting out a soft moan. Then his crafty fingers found her bra and roam slight underneath it, feeling the soft silky skin that lay underneath. She gasped in surprised. He pulled back and looked down at her.

"Too far?" He asked, taking deep breaths. She nodded. He gave a low groan; he could never have enough of her. She felt guilt again.

"Soon." She whispered. She knew it would be soon. She was still uncomfortable with all of the affections. She finally got used to kissing, one step at a time. But if she felt this way about his slight touches and kisses, she knew she would want more. He lifted his head and got a good look at her.

Her lips slightly bruised, her chest heaving, her cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment, her black tresses swirled around her, her amber eyes gazing, she truly was gorgeous.

"You're definitely worth the wait." He murmured leaning down for one more kiss. He pulled back and lifted himself up and Misaki with him. She glowed a little brighter at his comment, but glad he was okay with that.

"Come on, let's make dinner, then I'll walk you home." He said a little bit glumly.

XXXXX

XXXXX

The sky was a beautiful orange as Takumi walked Misaki back home. He noticed her hand tightened on his when they walked by the spot of the accident, she even looked around, just in case.

"Everything is okay Ayuzawa." He said softly in her ear, and then kissed her cheek. She let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

He walked her to the gate and glanced at the quiet house.

"Are you sure they're home?" He asked, hoping they wouldn't be and she could come back with him.

"Yeah. Mom is probably resting and Suzana is getting ready for her field trip." Suzana would be gone till next Monday. (This was a relief to Misaki, now she only had to deal with keeping her mother safe.)

He nodded pulled her into a tight embrace. His rib was sore but not as much as before.

"Your phone all charged?" He asked and felt her nod against his chest.

"It's been off and charging all day, per my stalker's request." She answered. He chuckled softly.

"Good. Turn it on as soon as you get it. Promise you'll call me if something goes wrong." He said with worry in his eyes and voice. She nodded and hugged him tighter.

"I promise. I'll be fine Takumi."

"Text me tomorrow morning?"

"Yes. And tonight. And at lunch. And after school. Trust me I'll txt you so much you'll get sick of me." She said, laughter in her voice. He smiled but shook his head.

"Impossible." He whispered and kissed her goodbye. She savored his lips and pulled back. If she didn't stop now she would do something stupid like go back with him.

"I love you." He said as he released her.

"I love you too." "Now get out of here, I got laundry to do." She said firmly, pushing him down the street a little ways. He chuckled and started walking. She watched him walk out of sight, giving her one last wave and smile. She sighed.

"Damn alien, what are you doing to me?" She asked herself as she walked inside her house.

It was darker than she thought it should be.

"Mom, Suzana? I'm home!" She yelled nothing. She took off her shoes and yelled louder. Still nothing. She popped her head in the kitchen. No one was there, but she noticed a piece of paper on the table. She picked it up and saw it was a note from her mother.

_**Dear Misaki,**_

_**Your sister is at her friend's house. She decided to spend the night there since its closer to the school and they have to be on the bus by 5:00a.m.**_

_**I would be here to greet you but I got a call a few hours ago. I left you a message on your phone but it was off. You really should keep it on dear. Anyway, I got a call a few hours, and I'm being temporarily transferred. One of the neighboring hospitals needs extra help for the next couple of weeks. Since it's an hour train ride one way, a handful of transferred nurses and I are staying in one the hospital apartments.**_

_**I'm sorry for leaving you alone dear. Maybe you can go back to Usui's; I trust he will keep you safe. Plus it would give you an excuse to make sure he doesn't over exert himself. **_

_**Your sister will be back Monday. If you feel lonely, you can stop by and visit sometime. Don't worry, I won't over work myself, you should do the same.**_

_**Call me tonight.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Mom.**_

Misaki groaned at the note and fished for her phone and turned it on. Sure enough there was a voicemail from her mom, saying the same thing as her note.

She called her back and insured her she was fine. It was dark now and didn't want Takumi to come back for her, or she to walk to him. She told her mother she would go back tomorrow. Takumi would be thrilled, and actually so was she. She told her mom she loved her and shut her phone.

Misaki decided to not tell Takumi at all that she was alone; he would definitely come get her then. She didn't want to risk his safety.

_After all, nothing has happened since Thursday night. What could possibly go wrong? _She thought

Famous last words

XXXXX

XXXXX

Misaki made sure everyone window and door was securely locked. She then worked on the laundry and getting the house cleaned, getting everything done for her week departure. She then pulled out some equipment from her bag.

Takumi didn't know that she had got some weapons from Satsuki after her shift on Saturday. She hadn't told Satsuki why, just that with Takumi busy, maybe it was smart to not rely on pure strength. Satsuki had happily given her the left overs. She had a night stick, a Taser, a bottle of pepper spray, and a pair of hand cuffs. This should last her through one night.

She took the spray and the night stick with her in the bathroom and took a bath. But it was very uneventful. After getting clean and dressed she finished the cleaning. By midnight everything was cleaned, the laundry done, and all her school work finished.

She was in her room with the door and window locked. She was lying on her bed, the Taser on the floor, ready to grab, along with the night stick and cuffs, and the pepper spray was under her pillow. In her hand was a cell phone.

"Yes alien, I am fine."

"_Just had to make sure Misa." _He said. She rolled her eyes.

"I know. And I'm actually happy." She said, trying not to blush. (She was getting better!)

"_Awwww!" _

"Yeah yeah." He chuckled and yawned. "Yeah I'm tired too. See you tomorrow?"

"_Can't wait." He said. "You prom-"_

"I promise to call you if something happens." She said exasperatedly, although not mentioning the fact she was home alone. "Jeez you really are Japan's #1 stalker, aren't you?"

"_Only for my foxy Prez." He said in a coy tone. (This time a blush escaped.) "Night Misaki." _

"Night Alien."

She hung up the phone and sighed. She would tell him first thing tomorrow that her family was gone. Right now she would sleep.

XXXXX

XXXXX

Two hours later Misaki woke up to a low crash, like something fell over. Misaki bolted up and automatically reached for the weapons, her demon mind kicking in.

She slipped the hand cuffs under her shirt in her sport bra, (shuddering slightly from the contact of cold metal on her skin) the pepper spray in her right pocket, night stick in the left, Taser in the right hand, and cell phone in the left.

She waited and sure enough heard movement in the living room. She had two options.

Call Usui, hide in her room, and pray she doesn't get killed.

Call Usui, sneak down stairs, kick their ass, and then run back to her room to hide.

She liked option two better, besides if they came to her room and there was a group of them, they would over power her in such a small space.

She flipped her phone open but heard a stair creak. Her face contorted with worry. They were coming closer. She had to act now!

She quietly opened her door and slipped into the darkness. She quickly closed her door and hid on the other side behind a side table. She heard the footsteps get closer to the stairs. She had the Taser ready, knowing that when they heard her call, it would be time to fight.

She hit the send button a couple of times, calling the last person to call her.

It rang. _Ring. Ring._

"Hey, you hear something?" She heard a voice ask.

_Please pick up!_ Her mind screamed. If he didn't hurry she would have to do this alone.

_Ring_

"I think I do." Another answered

_Ri- "Hello?" An alert voice answered._

"Usui hurry!" She immediately said.

"Hey I hear a voice!" a guy yelled and she heard running.

"Please hurry! I don't know how many they are!" She yelled not bothering to keep quiet.

"_Misaki?" A worried voice said._

"She's on the phone! Grab her!" A third voice yelled.

"RUN!" She screamed and dropped the phone and jumped out of her hiding spot.

"_Just hang on, I'm coming!" She heard him yell from the floor. _

In front of her climbing the stairs was a big tall guy, about 6'2", very muscular, his eyes gleamed red. He ran towards her and she Tased his ass, making sure to give him a good dose!

He made a painful gurgling noise and collapsed to the ground. She tossed the Taser a side, and jumped over the body, praying he was down.

1 down, 2 to go, at least she hoped that was it.

Coming up the stairs was another goon. He was shorter than the first but just as beefy. She hurled herself at him, knocking both of them to the ground. She quickly jumped up before he could get his arms around her. She pulled out the pepper spray, just as macho man #3 tackled her down, the spray slipping from her grip.

She growled at the jackass. He pinned her down; one of hands grabbed both of her wrist and had them trapped above her head. His other hand lingered under her shirt. Her stomach twisted and turned in revulsion.

"You are a pretty thing aren't you?" The man said in an oily tone that matched his hair. His cigarette and alcohol breath wafted around Misaki, and his dark eyes full on hunger. Misaki held in a breath.

"T, just grab her and let's go." The second one said. T shook his head.

"But Lee, look at her." His eyes traveled up and down her body, Misaki could feel Goosebumps grow all over her. "She's a fighter, when was the last time we had a true fighter." He said as his hand went higher and she could feel his grubby fingers trying to get underneath her bra.

At the action pure hatred flew through Misaki. He was touching her just like Takumi had, and only he was allowed to do that.

As T continued to grope her, Misaki found that her legs we free. She looked at T and shot him a wicked smile. His face went from lustful, to confused, to agony in mere seconds as she kneed him in the groins. Hard.

His hold slacked and she ripped her hands free, rocked back so her weight was on hands, (palms to the floor) and used momentum to thrust her legs into T's chest. He went flying into Lee, both landed hard on the ground groaning.

Seizing the opportunity she got up and grabbed her spray. She ran to the injure men and sprayed their face until she could hear their scream on pain and agony.

"How do you like it assholes?" She yelled as they writhed in pain. She took out her night stick, and banged them both on the back of the head as hard as she could, hoping beyond hope that they were only knocked out. She didn't want to kill them, but she didn't want to be killed either.

She scanned the area, trying to calm her breathing, her hair a mess of tangles, sweat dripping down her body. No other brawny lunatics were coming at her. Their boss probably thought that three was enough. Never underestimate the demon president.

She started to head for the stairs. She would hide with her weapons in her room and wait for Takumi. Finding her phone and calling the cops probably wasn't a bad idea either.

Her idea's was cut off though when a something rock hard met with her face and she was thrown backwards onto the hard ground. Misaki groaned with pain and heard a chuckle.

"That's what you get bitch." A deep voice snarled at her.

She should of Tasered the fucker harder! He was a big guy and could work through the pain faster. As soon as he was able to move he removed the wires and decided it was time for revenge. At that moment his target came into view, and he had no problems hitting a girl; especially if she hit him first (well Tased but same thing).

Misaki started to lift herself up, but was stopped a hard kick to her face. She screamed in pain. He liked the sound so much that he kicked her not once but twice more, but this time in her ribs. She trying to protect herself as much as possible, but the pain was horrible. The air whooshed out of her body; tears began to form in her eyes. His laughter rang around her.

Before she could try to move, she was grabbed roughly by her throat and hoisted in the air. She moaned and tried gasping for air. He hands quickly grabbed his wrists, trying to make him release her, but he was too strong.

"Could of just came with us but no, had to play the hero." He hissed and laughed as she choked some more. Her vision was becoming blurry and the world dizzy, but she could still make out his piercing red eyes, like they were burning themselves into her memory.

She wanted so badly for Takumi to jump through the door; for him to knock this bastard out. She wanted him to hold her. She wanted to apologize for not telling him she was alone. But most of all, she wanted to tell him she loved him.

With that thought a quick surge of adrenaline rushed through her body. She would see him again. She would defeat this bully, make sure they don't harm her man, and then she would tell Takumi she loved him. She would NOT play damsel in distress!

She let the energy flow through her, gasped one more time for air, and tightened her grip on his wrists.

She swung her right light straight up and pivoted slightly back, give her leg enough room to kick through her attackers arm and crunching her bare heel in his nose.

"BITCH!" He screamed as he dropped her. She got up and sent sides kick hard into his chest, making him fall on the stairs. She hastily reached into her sports as she jumped over him and pulled out the hand cuffs.

Without a second though she handcuffed him to the railing and since she didn't have her night stick on her anymore, grabbed his head banged it down so the back of his head smacked horribly with the stairs.

She then ran to her room, ignoring looking for the cellphone. She locked the door behind and climbed into her small closet, shutting the door.

She piled clothes on her. She was out of weapons, hurt, and scared. She could feel her body scream in agony. Her stomach was roaring in misery, her foot was pulsing from kicking that brute, and she was having a hard time opening her right eye. The adrenaline was wearing off from the fight.

Then she started worrying about the thugs down stairs. Did she knock them out? Were they dead? What if they got back up? What about Takumi?

She started to hyperventilate. She didn't want her foolish mistake to harm him. Hadn't he been through enough? She tried to calm her breathing, being noisy wasn't helping her.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

She heard from the door. Demon President was gone. Aikido student was gone. All that was left was a wounded scared girl. She covered her ears and hid her face in her knee's, not even bothering to stop the tears.

She made out a crash and knew her door was opened.

_This is it._ She thought trying to think up a plan, but she was drawing a blank.

The closet door flew open.

"Misaki!" She heard an angel cry. Her head snapped up and felt the clothes being ripped off her, and saw her terrified and winded savior look down at her.

"Takumi!" She sobbed as he pulled her into his arms, for once glad that she had a personal stalker.

"Oh Misaki." He cooed into her messy hair. She didn't even try to hold back the sob. When he tried to save her from the two perverts at the café, it was nothing compared to this.

They were out of shaped, young idiots. They guys down stairs were trained. If Misaki didn't have a series of weapons, she would have been taken, or worse.

They heard sirens come from outside. Takumi had called the cops, afraid he would not make it in time. They heard the police yell and knew the men were being arrested, but the couple didn't move.

"Where are your mom and sister?" He asked her. She gave a shuddering breath, wanting to stop crying, and lifted her head, ready for the lecture of a lifetime. He watched as her scared and guilty eyes met his.

"When you dropped me off I discovered they were gone. Mom got transferred for work and Suzana is at a friend's house for that trip. But you would have been on the train and it was almost dark! I didn't want to worry you." She said. She was sorry. Because of her reckless behavior she endangered her life and his.

She saw his eyes flash in anger, a sight that was rare and very scary.

Before he could yell at her a policeman barged in with another one behind him with a flashlight.

"Hands in the air!" One yelled pointing a gun.

Takumi wrapped his arms tighter around her and shifted so he was in front. He may have been furious at her, but he would protect her from anything.

"I'm the one the called." Takumi said as the policemen got closer and noticed the damage girl holding on to the boy for dear life

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**I wrote this a couple days ago due but couldn't upload due to slow internet. (Dial up sucks!) I really like it but the longer I waited to more anxious I got **_**'what if the readers don't like it?' **_**But I hope you all do! And I hope I made Misaki kick ass! I love Misaki, she rocks! Hope I didn't make her to OOC. Thanks for all the reviews! They made me so happy and made me want to write a new chapter quicker. So I hope you all like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So Sorry on the wait!**

**I do not own Maid Sama!**

**ENJOY!**

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

The men were arrested for breaking an entry and assault (she decided to leave out the rape attempt). It was . when Misaki and Takumi got back to his apartment. They were first brought to the police station for questioning.

She told them the whole story, minus the part of how Takumi's family might have been involved. No need stirring up more trouble.

When asked how come she had the weapons she explained that she had gotten them from her boss. The file about the perverts was proof enough. She said that she heard a rumor from school that more and more perverts were stalking café workers and she grabbed some a couple days ago.

The cop was a bit suspicious but couldn't deny her story. Maybe Takumi wasn't the only one that should become an actor. Actually Takumi should become a mime because he hadn't said a thing since they left her house.

He nodded when she informed them that she called him. He nodded again when cops asked that he was the one to call them. But no words left his lips.

The cops wanted to call her mom but she begged them not too. It would just give her a heart attack. She explained how her mom was temporally transferred and would be back in two weeks. She assured them she would be with Usui, and he nodded again. The mime thing was pissing her off! But she had lied to him, so she deserved it.

The police agreed to let her go as long as they could check up on her. Takumi silently gave them his address. They asked if she need to go to the hospital but she refused. Luckily nothing was broken. Her right eye was shut but it would open soon. Other than covered in bruises she was fine.

The police had agreed to let her bring her bags with her and they checked them. Just clothes books and some make-up that she had from the café crew. She knew she would need it to cover up her eye.

She found her phone broken, looked like it had been stepped on. She would have to get a new one, another inconvenience.

So here it was 5 am, Takumi being silent and angry, Misaki pained and guilty. She sat her stuff on the edge of the couch while Takumi locked the door. He was debating hiring security.

Misaki waited until he turned around. He looked at her. He didn't look angry, scared, disappointed, happy, relieved. He had no emotion. Now Misaki was scared for a new reason. They starred at each other for what seemed like forever.

"I am really sorry for not telling you." She said, not breaking eye contact.

Nothing.

"I didn't know they were gone."

Nothing.

"But once I did I should have called you. But I figured what was one night." She tried again.

Still nothing.

"But I'm fine. So please say-"

"Your fine?" He asked, breaking his silent treatment. His green eyes turned darker. Misaki swallowed, determined to stay strong. She nodded her head. Something in him just snapped.

He crossed the room in what seem like an instance, grabbed her arm, and dragged her to the bedroom.

"Tak- Usu- wait- stop-." She tried to get out but failed. He pulled him into the bedroom and stood her in front of his dresser where a mirror connected to it.

"Does that look 'fine' to you?" He asked through gritted teeth. She had not seen herself since the attack. She could imagine that she looked like hell. The police had taken pictures of her wounds, but she didn't want to see. But now she couldn't take her eye of herself.

That's the first thing she noticed, she only had one eye (for now). The right side was decorated in black and purple bruises. The corner of her right lip was torn, (that she felt) probably from being kicked. Purple line her jaw. And last but not least was he throat. Purple and red marks line her throat in the shape of fingers. She touched them, remembering how his fingers felt.

Takumi watched as she took herself in. She had not a clue how he felt looking at her. How he could have prevented this.

She took a few steps backs so she could get a better view in the mirror and lifted her shirt below her bra to see her stomach. She heard Takumi give a slight gasp.

Her stomach was littered with big black and blue bruises, she touched one and hissed in pain. She didn't think the slightest touch would hurt.

"See? You're not fine." Takumi said. Misaki looked up at him, wanting anything to bring her pervert back. She didn't need this cold hearted boyfriend, not after her night.

"They're just bruises, they'll heal." She said trying to soothe him. It wasn't working though, his eyes held a fire in them like Misaki's did when she got angry (but not as bright, no one can get quite as angry and Misaki.

He didn't move, he was angry. He was angry at himself, the criminals, and her.

Why did she have to lie? He could have stayed at her house even if she didn't want to walk back. Why did she have to be so independent? She admitted herself she wanted to stay with him, didn't she realize she could? Forever?

She watched the statue and found out she couldn't take it anymore. After the night she had she needed to be held and coddled. But now she realized that wasn't going to happen, she felt so alone.

"Look I screwed up. Royally. I endangered myself and you and I am so sorry for that." She said as she walked over and grabbed his hand, trying to get a response out of him. "But please Takumi. I really need you right now." She finished ending in a pleading whisper. He didn't move, squeeze her hand, or even meet her eyes. He had lowered his head, his long blonde spikes covering his eyes.

Her heart felt like it was being squeezed to death. This was her fault. This is what happened when you let love in. She should have learned by now. To love someone meant giving them the chance to hurt you. She held in her tears, she would not cry. She made the wrong mistakes, she would suffer the consequences.

She pulled her hand from his, rage and sorrow filling her to the brim. "You know Usui; these bruises are actually the least thing I had to worry about them doing to me tonight." She snarled. His head snapped up at those words but she was already gone.

She swallowed back tears and stormed out of the room and went into the bathroom. She locked the door and went over to the sink and turned on the hot water. Her body was trembling and heaving with dry sobs, she wouldn't let the tears fall.

She didn't want to cry anymore. She didn't want to cry about the throbbing bruises on her body. She didn't want cry about how she lied to her boyfriend and now she felt like their relationship was crumbling. And she definitely didn't want to cry about how she still felt T's fingers gliding across her stomach, his oily voice whispering in her ear.

She grabbed a washcloth from the closet and soaked it with hot water. She turned off the tap and wrung out the cloth. She grabbed a bar of soap from the shower and lathered the cloth until it was covered in white suds. She lifted her shirt and gently rubbed her stomach.

She hissed at the pain but kept scrubbing.

"_You are a pretty thing aren't you?"_

She scrubbed a little bit harder trying to erase his fingers and his voice. She could remember when Tora had entrapped her. She had bathed to get his essence off of her, but the difference between then and tonight is that Takumi comforted her. He told her he was proud of her. Also Tora hadn't gotten that far, he didn't actually do anything worse than pinning her down. But now, she had tingles of disgust all over her, she just wanted to be clean.

Takumi went after her but heard the bathroom door shut and lock. He groaned to himself and slid down the wall, waiting for her. How could he have been so insensitive? Yes she screwed up but she really needed support. Plus he really was proud of her. Fighting off three hired professionals alone and only coming out with bruises, was pretty incredible.

And now she was locked in the bathroom dealing with her own demons, while her boyfriend was being a jackass.

He heard a hiss of pain that made his heart throb. He should be helping her. He wanted to bang on the door but didn't move. He didn't want to make her madder. He would wait till she came out, and then beg for forgiveness.

It was a good plan until her heard another hiss and this time a slight sob. He got up and knocked on the door.

Misaki was now in a tirade. She could feel her sanity slipping but the desire to feel clean was too great. She tried to keep in the pain but the harder she scrubbed the more the noises of pains escaped her lips.

A slight sob escaped and she felt a single tear slip down her cheek. She shook her head, trying to make them stop.

**Knock Knock**

"Misaki, are you okay." Takumi called. She took a couple of deep breathes, trying to calm herself.

"I'm fin-e." She said but broke at the last second. Something about hearing his voice made her realize why she didn't want to feel T's fingers on her skin.

"Misa, open the door." Takumi said a little more firmly.

"No." She replied, scrubbing as hard as she could. Stupid Misaki. Pain shot through her like electricity and a scream escaped her lips, quickly followed by a sob and several tears.

**CRASH!**

Takumi now stood in the doorway of his bathroom, looking at his crying girlfriend. He ripped the washcloth from her hand and threw it in the sink.

"What are you doing? Can't you tell you are hurting yourself?" He asked incredulously as he carefully wiped the tears from her face.

"Your door." She whispered glancing over at the broken door, splinters of wood littering the floor. He shook his head.

"I don't care about a door, I care about you!" He told her forcefully. She couldn't help but give a small smile. He lifted her shirt and looked at her stomach. What wasn't black and blue was now red and raw.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked. She looked down.

"I didn't want to feel." She muttered.

"Your skin?" He asked trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. He looked down and saw teardrops hit the floor.

"His touch." He heard and stiffened. She lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"It was all my fault though." She said finally speaking what was going through her mind all night. "Other than calling you sooner, I could have gotten him off me. My legs were free. But it was like I frozen." She said trying to regain her breath. Takumi watched how broken she was.

"I let him touch me. Me, the demon president, man hater." She was afraid Takumi would yell at her. How could she not fight him off sooner? She got him off right? So why didn't she do it before? She took a deep breath. "I guess I got what I de-" She gave a sudden gasp as Takumi gripped her shoulders hard and shook her slightly, his eyes flashed even more darkly than earlier.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" He said ferociously. Her eyes widened in shock. She opened her mouth to try and calm her but he started talking. "No! This is not your fault. You fought off three guys by yourself. It is not your fault if some jackass touched you." He caressed her left side and laid a light kiss on her right cheek.

"Most girls would have done more than just temporally freezing, and you know it. I am so sorry that happened to you Misaki," He finished and carefully pulled her to him for the first time since they left her house.

"I am so proud of you." He whispered. She was able to keep the tears down but she melted against him.

He just held her.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

"Let me get this straight." A curt voice rang on the other side of the motorcyclist phone. "I give you a simple job to break them up. You failed.

"Yes."

"I tell you to kidnap Awayuza, and once again you fail."

"Yes."

The motorcyclist held the phone away from his ear as his employers swore and yelled threats at him. He knew he was in deep water. How could one little cause so much trouble? Couldn't she talk a hint and get the hell out of their lives?

"You get less than a week, understand." The voice crackled with menace.

He gulped. "Yes sir." He mumbled and hung up.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

"I'm really sorry." Misaki mumbled against Takumi chest, still in his embrace. He stroked her hair and nestled her closer.

"I know you are." He said soothingly and pulled away slightly so he could cradle her face. She leaned into his warm palm, glad that he wasn't mad at her anymore.

"And since you're so cute, I suppose I could forgive you. But don't ever do something that stupid again." He said with a bit of menace. She nodded but couldn't help but snort at the word "cute."

He raised an eyebrow and she shifted to look in the mirror.

"I'll try to stay out of trouble." She started and saw Takumi reflection behind her and he gave a threatening look. "I'd promise but we know my track record." She added with a smile and he fought hard to not join her.

"But really Takumi, there's nothing cute about me." She finished looking at herself a little bit sadly. She lifted a hand and traced lightly over her bruised face. Then went down to touch the marks on her neck, but was intercepted by a warm hand and his fingers entwined with hers.

"Your right, you're not cute." He said huskily. She looked at him in the mirror but his eyes quickly vanished. He used his free hand and pushed Misaki's hair over her other shoulder and peppered her now visible skin with soft and tender kisses.

She gave a slight moan of satisfaction and leaned her head. She could feel the blood rush to her face and heat roll off her skin, but didn't care in the slightest.

"Beautiful, ravishing, gorgeous, incredible, stunning, dazzling," He muttered in between kisses. His right hand was still entwined with hers; his left was softly grazing Misaki's stomach.

His touch set her body on fire. Her eyes closed and let his touch envelope her. This was why she fought so hard tonight. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to feel his kisses, his touches, to have him comfort and drive her nuts. She didn't know what was in stored for them in the future, but damn if she was going to let anyone take her alien from her.

He let his fingers dance across her smooth skin, making sure to do so every so lightly. He lifted his head from her neck and looked at her in the mirror. Even with her eye swollen and half of her face black and blue, she was still the most enchanting creature he eyes ever set on.

Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted, letting his touch take over her whole body. He grinned in satisfaction.

_She's mine_ he thought as he moved her head slightly and kissed her on the lips (making sure to be careful of her cut).

It didn't matter if some thug wanted her, he couldn't have her. No one could. He was going to fight for her and no one was going to stop him from having his happily ever after with his princess.

He carefully pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"And definitely sexy." He said and she blushed a deep crimson.

"Way to ruin a moment pervert." She huffed and he laughed. She yawned and he quickly followed.

"Come on, my bed has missed you." He said with a wink and a sly grin. She slapped his shoulder.

"Pervert." She mumbled as he pulled her to bed. She thought about putting up a fight. School was only a few short hours away but she was so tired; physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Takumi helped her into bed. She scowled and tried to shoo him away but he just grinned as he pulled back the covers and laid her down. He even fluffed her pillows.

"Idiot this isn't necessary." She grumbled as he laid her head against the now plump pillows. He just smiled and kissed her forehead and walked over to his side.

She couldn't help but give a content sigh as carefully wrapped his arms around her and molded her to his body.

She moved a little bit so she could lean into him but groaned as she rubbed against her bruised skin. She felt him stiffed behind her.

"I'm fine." But her words didn't sooth him. After a minute of silence she was afraid the mime had come back. "Talk to me." She muttered.

His arms tightened around her. "I was so scared Misaki." He mumbled as he nuzzled his face into her hair. His voice was shaky and she felt a lump in her throat. She never heard him sound so vulnerable.

"Why didn't you just call me back? Why do you have to do everything alone?" He asked her and for once, she didn't have an answer. No witty comeback, no angry words. She didn't have a clue.

"Don't you realize you're not alone anymore Misaki?" He asked and she almost lost it again.

"I'm so sorry." Was all that she could choke out. She had never felt so weak and helpless in her life. Well this and last Thursday. When had she become so weak? She thought if she could be by herself she would be fine, and she was.

Being alone was actually one of the easiest things ever. She didn't have to worry about hurting someone or being hurt. She was smart, strong; she ruled the school with an iron fist. No one was in her way. It was prefect. Oh how wrong she was.

Because she now knew that letting people in made things more exciting, fun, and it made her realize what she was missing out on. But she kept forgetting that she had people to rely on, especially one person in particular.

"I forget, I'm used to being alone, relying on myself." She finally muttered after a long pause. She felt him squeeze her.

"Now who's the idiot?" He asked, and she could hear the smile in his voice. "Just no more of going solo. Were in this together, ok my love? He asked and she felt her face heat up again.

"Idiot Takumi saying such things." She mumbled as she felt herself drift off. He chuckled placed a kiss on her head and tucked her beneath his chin.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

Takumi knew Misaki would be mad at him but he made an official decision, no school or work today. He stayed awake for another hour after she fell asleep. Partially because he was enjoying the fact that she was back in her arms, and also to make sure no one came to hurt her.

By 7 he decided to make a few calls and then it would be safe to get some sleep. He called Yukimura. And within 15 minutes (after a bunch of crying) Yukimura understood that Misaki needed another day off and stopped by Takumi's apartment to get the documents.

Yukimura said he would take care of the dance and wished his best for the president. Takumi was grateful that Yukimura didn't ask too many questions.

After Yukimura left, Takumi decided it was time for so much needed rest with his favorite girl.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

It was afternoon when Misaki finally woke up. (Getting beaten up takes all the energy out of you.) She opened her eyes and discovered that she could see the sunlight with both eyes! (Although out of the right it was only a little, but it was an improvement!)

She felt something warm around her and knew Takumi was still there. She moved her head to see his face and couldn't help but smile. He looked so peaceful. His hair was strewed around his face, his lips slightly open, and his face calm. She started to gently roll away (trying not to wake him) when she felt his arms tightening around her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked her, his eyes still closed.

"Bathroom, go back to sleep." She said trying to get up again, but his arms didn't realize their hold.

"Alien, let go." She grumbled. She then felt his face in her hair.

"Never." He whispered in her ear and she felt a shiver down her spine and couldn't help a grin that spread across her lips.

However Takumi did let her go, "come right back my little maid." He called in a sing song voice and she left the room. She huffed but didn't answer him. After she went to the bathroom she went to the kitchen to get a quick drink of water, when a knock on the door stopped her.

Without thinking she automatically went to answer it. She didn't expect Tora Igarashi to be on the other side.

"Well what a pleasant surprise." He said with a grin that made Misaki glad there wasn't anything in her stomach.

"I wish I could say the same President Igarashi." Misaki said coolly, not bothering to let him in. "How can I help you?"

"There is no need to be bitter; I was just concerned about Usui, since he hasn't been to school in over a week." He said and leaned against the door. "But seeing you here I can understand why." He said with a grin. Misaki's face flushed with angry, her eyes flashed, but that just seem to egg him on.

Then Tora raised a hand lightly caressed Misaki's bruised cheek, her skin tingled in repulsion. "I can see though, he's a little bit rough." He said. She was about to slap him away when she felt herself tugged away and crashed into a warm body (she held in a groan as part of her bruised body hit his).

"President Igarashi, to what do we owe this pleasure?" He said with utter disgust. Tora just smiled.

"Just making sure you're okay Takumi, but I can see now you better than okay."

Misaki wanted to kill the bastard and she wasn't the only one. She could feel the anger washing off of Takumi but when she looked up at him, he was smiling.

"Yes I am. Sorry President but certain events had happen as you can see and President Ayuzawa needs looking after." He said with such politeness that Misaki was confused. Wasn't he angry like 30 seconds ago?

"I assure you I will be back tomorrow, thank you for checking on me though. I really appreciated it." He finished. Tora smiled back at the two of them.

"Well Misaki I hope you feel better soon." He said and she nodded, afraid of opening her mouth. "Keep a good eye on her Takumi, we wouldn't want anything to happen to her." He added with a sneer and left.

Takumi's face contorted into a look of rage and Misaki quickly went to shut the door before he could run after him.

"There just words Takumi we don't know anything." Misaki quickly said. He gave a curt nod but wrapped his arms around her and crushed her small frame to his body.

"But we are going to find out." She said mischievously. He pulled away to look at her and nodded again, matching her look and sealing the deal with a kiss.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

**I am so so so so sorry! 5 weeks! Uncalled for! And whats worse that it's only a stepping stone chapter. I got major writers block! I know how I want it to end; it's just the middle that hard! I acutally wrote this chapter 3 different ways before finally settling.**

**Also I tried to make Misaki OOC but I figured even she is entitled on a weak moment. If was her I would be scrubbing the hell out of my skin. Heck I sometimes need a shower from just getting a look from a creepy guy at a bar.**

**Well I hope it wasn't too bad. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up within a week.**

**And I hope that this chapter was okay. I wanted a little bit of fluff between our two favorite lovers. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Makes me so happy!**

**So please review, I would love to get up to 100. But regardless I will be back soon!**

**Thanks again guys for reading! I am nothing without the readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI. Quick note.**

**THANKS YOU READERS FOR MAKING MY STORY OVER 100 REVIEWS!**

**Enjoy! **

**P.s. I do not own Maid Sama.**

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

Monday proved to be an uneventful day. Which considering all the excitement that was provided the last few days, was very much welcomed. The cops did stop by later that night but only for a few minutes to check on Misaki, but after seeing all went well they quickly left.

However Takumi was a little busy that day since he had his hands full trying to keep an injured but rambunctious Misaki in his apartment.

Shortly after Tora left, Takumi went into the kitchen to make them lunch. Misaki told him she was going to get washed. However, President Misaki only had one goal in mind.

She knew she should rest. It hurt to swallow, when she sat, and her face throbbed. On the other hand the thought of missing another day was just too much.

Takumi explained that Yukimura would fill out the right forms and call the DJ, but she just couldn't relax. What if the forms didn't get filled out? Or the girls got picked on? What if the boys weren't keeping up with the dress code (many visions popped up in her mind at that thought)? She just had to go.

She weighed her options, change here, or run with her bag and change at school. She chose the second option. Right now was her only chance, she knew Takumi would be mad, but it was daylight. Every bad thing happened at night, she should be safe. Besides, she needed to go to Maid Latte anyway; she just couldn't give up another shift!

She heard a spoon clink against a pot and knew it was time to act. As quietly as she could she slipped over to her back pack and added her uniform and makeup to the load of books. _Guess I'll just tell everyone I fell down some stairs. _She thought. It was lame excuse but the truth was just bad.

After she had her bag all packed she sneaked over to the door, feeling like a criminal. Her hand lay on the door and couldn't help but wait for a second. Still hearing the sounds of cooking she opened the door. Not a sound!

She held in her breath and took a step across the thresh hold.

"Misaki if I have to chase you down the street I will spank you in front of everybody." She heard Takumi growl from the kitchen.

She froze as a deep blush stained her face. How did he know?

_Because he is a perverted outer space alien!_ She thought with a sneer.

Could she risk it? He was always faster, but maybe if she dodged him in between people, but what if he did catch her? She knew he was perverted enough to create a scene. But to spank her?

She waited too long though because the pervert in question walked up behind her and gently but firmly tugged her in. She stumbled in, unsure of how long she was standing in the doorway. However, it didn't matter now, because she was in the apartment and locked in.

"Pity." He said as he pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her into her neck. "Because I was so hoping to give you a hard spanking." He whispered in a thick voice as he began to nibble at her earlobe.

She gasped at his comment but also at the pleasure that was rippling through her body.

"Per-vert." She stuttered which caused Takumi to chuckle as he straightened up.

"You're staying here today Misa, no arguing. Now come on, taste the soup to see if you like it." He said as he started tugging her to the kitchen.

"But I have to work!" She yelled as she was pulled against her will. He shook his head.

"No you need to rest, you can go back tomorrow." He said as the reached the stove. He stirred the soup and brought a spoonful to her lips. He blew lightly to cool it. The air blew on the soup and over Misaki's lips, making her body tingle.

"Open wide." He said in a sing song voice and she obeyed. He slipped the spoon into her mouth and he pulled it out as the hot liquid cascaded down her throat. _Damn, that's good._

"It's okay I guess." She said with a shrug. He laughed at her and went to grab bowls.

"Come on Takumi I'm fine, I need to go!" She said sternly as she went out to retrieve her bag. As if he would give up that easy.

She was stopped when to arms wrapped themselves around her. She hissed as he brushed her bruises.

"See your still in pain, why push yourself?" He asked her as he slowly molded her to his body.

"Because I have bills to pay and a house to fix, thanks to those jackasses." She grumbled and he could feel the anger roll off of her; of course he was pretty angry at them too.

"What's up with this I? I though **we **talked about this last night." He said as he turned her around to face him. "We're in this together, remember?"

Her eyes popped at his words. "As much as it pains me to say it alien, but I'm glad we are together, and I'm not going to give you up." Misaki said and couldn't help but to blush at her embarrassing statement. He grinned stupidly and leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him.

"But this isn't your problem, it's mine." She said looking down. She was fine with being poor, well not fine really, but she accepted it. She would work and help pay bills and fix the house because those were her responsibilities. She would NOT mooch off of her rich boyfriend.

Silence filled between them. She didn't want to look up. She didn't want to see him angry, disappointed, or even looking at her with pity. What she wasn't expecting him to lift up her face and kiss her.

Like their first kiss her eyes were open in shock, however her eyes fluttered shut and she started to kiss back.

He licked her lips demanding them to open and as usual she complied and he flitted his tongue in. However due to her bruised throat which made breathing slightly harder they had to break apart sooner, but that didn't make the kiss any less passionate or breath taking.

When they broke apart he stroked her hair while she looked perplexed.

"Alien, why-"

"I need a reason to kiss my amazing, hardworking, strong girlfriend?" He asked. She kept down a blush but couldn't help but grin shyly. "Besides when your look so cute how can I resist?" He asked.

"Idiot." She muttered this time blushing slightly.

"How about free labor?" He asked. He knew she didn't want to take his money and even though all he wanted to do was spoil her with it, he wouldn't make her feel like a gold digger. But that didn't mean he wouldn't help in any way possible.

Her smile grew into a brighter one. "Sounds good." She said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. Then she turned and filled the empty bowls with hot delicious soup.

"I guess I can take one more day off, but don't get used to it." She said as she kept her head high and walked with the bowls to the living room. The blond grinned stupidly, grabbed spoons and followed her out.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

Several hours later Takumi and Misaki were snuggled in the big bed. They spent the rest of the day planning.

"So let's go over this one more time." Takumi said for the millionth time that day. He wanted everything to go off without a hitch. She groaned with frustration.

"Honestly, Usui this is not a complicated plan!" She said.

"Humor me then." He said as he stroked her side. She was really enjoying their nights together. No matter how much he annoyed and teased her (which was a lot) she liked being able to relax in his arms. _Great now I'm becoming a mushy girl. _She thought as she sighed and went over their plan.

"We wake up, you make breakfast, and I spend an hour trying to look less hideous." She said miserably.

After her bath she got a good look at herself in the mirror and she looked worse than last night. (At least that's how she felt.) She had stared at herself for what seem like forever trying to figure out how to make herself more normal. She even played with her hair for a little bit trying to cover up her eye. (She gave up on that quickly though since she knew nothing about hairstyles.) She then felt a slight flick on her forehead.

"Did you just flick me alien?" She asked disbelievingly.

"That what you get for making fun of my gorgeous girlfriend." He said teasing but she knew he was serious. He felt her tighten his arms around her and knew she felt better. "Now go on."

"Then you drop me off at school and I make sure that I'm with someone every single minute." She said in a disapproving tone. "While you go and play nice with that pretentious snob and find out if he is behind all of this." She added.

He nodded behind her which she couldn't see but she could feel the movement. "And you will text me and call me whenever you can?" He asked her.

"Yes stalker."

She was allowed to leave the apartment once. They took a quick trick to the electronic store and he bought her a new phone. She insisted she could get her phone but he said she could do dishes for the rest of her life.

"Your right, and as stalker I need to know where you're at every minute." He said proudly, making Misaki roll her eyes.

Her eyes were getting heavy but she fought sleep to finish their conversation.

"You need to text me too, I want to know where you at." She said as she stifled a yawn. There was no way she was going to be the damsel in this relationship.

"Awwwwww!" He said then kissed her on the cheek. "I love me stalker!" Her face turned into a scowl.

"Way to be a pervert. I'm just saying that we are both in equal danger." She then heard whining and sniffling behind her.

"So you don't love me?"

She quickly flipped to face him and could see his big puppy dog eyes in the moonlight. "Of course I love you!" She exclaimed astounded by his accusation. Then his face lit up and gave her a Cheshire cat grin.

"You're so sly Ayuzawa." He said and she couldn't believe she was tricked. _I thought I was doing so well against his puppy dog stare._ She thought as she flipped back.

"I mean I hate you." She grumbled and heard his laughter.

"That's my Prez." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Go to sleep love." She felt her cheeks heat up but couldn't help but smile as she fell asleep in her loves arms.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

The next morning as per their plan, he was finishing making breakfast as Misaki fixed her make-up.

_This is why I don't bother with this crap. _She thought as she applied more foundation. She didn't mind it for their dates every once in a while, but after smothering her face in this slop, she would be glad when the bruises went away.

"Beautiful, breakfast is done." A sing song voice came through to her. She felt like complaining again but….

"And if you make fun of my girlfriend again, this time you will get a spanking!"

"I'm in a skirt!" She cried.

"Oh please make fun of her."

He could hear her huffing, puffing, spluttering and he kept to keep his laughter quiet. He could just imagine her red face and shock eyes. He wanted to have other visions but an angry Misaki cut him off.

"You're such a pervert!" She said giving his arm a slap and grabbed a plate of food. She started shoveling food into her mouth so she couldn't speak to him.

She actually did a pretty good job. The bruises were a lot lighter now and her eye was slowing opening and reducing the puffiness. If anyone asked, she tripped and fell down the stairs in the middle of the night when she went down to the kitchen for a drink. That's her story and she was sticking to it.

She put her dish in the sink and Takumi followed suit.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He said and after grabbing their bags they left.

She allowed him to hold her hand as they walked to school.

"So if Mr. President isn't the one, what should we do next?" Misaki asked him. She didn't want to use names in case they were over heard.

"Well to be honest I still think it's the English." He said with a little bit of venom, thinking of his grandfather's conversation with him last week.

"But we need proof." She said. Takumi smiled at her.

"I know, besides we just need to survive until Sunday, then it doesn't matter." He said it cheerfully imaging a wonderful life of teasing, annoying, kissing, spoiling, and loving Misaki anyway he could. However the visions in her mind weren't as happy.

She didn't live in a whole family thanks to her father. She learned to accept it, and she loved her mom and sister more than life itself, but it always felt like something was missing. Takumi helped fill the void but it would never be the same.

She knew Takumi's family were mean to him because he was an illegitimate child, but that wasn't his fault. She hated the Walkers for treating him like that, and would love to knock some sense into them. But they were still his family and what if someday they accepted him and they could all be one happy family.

If he cut his ties then he would lose his entire family forever and for what? For one girl? For her? She didn't think it was fair.

"Misaki!" He shouted. She snapped back to reality.

"Huh?"

"I've called your name like five times, where were you?" He asked with a concern look. She shook her head.

"I'm right here you idiot." She said and to her luck they were in front of her school.

"Okay play nice, text me when you get there, but that doesn't mean to text me all day, I have work to do." She rambled.

"Misa."

"I' don't work until 4:30 and I'll be in the student council room. But you'll be here as soon as school lets out I suppose so no need to worry about me being alone" She continued and tried breaking their hold.

"Prez."

"Be safe." She said. She didn't want to talk about her worries, she knew what he would say and she didn't want to hear it. She was hoping to think of a way to keep him safe, her safe, and somehow maybe to keep Takumi with the Walkers, and still let him date her. Major headache.

She then quickly gave him a kiss. He was surprised. She never kissed him in front of school. He stood there shock and she ran inside the building. After a second he caught sight of her in the distance.

"Oh very sly Ayuzawa, you can't hide forever!" He yelled. She turned, waved, and went inside.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

She actually was alone in the student council but only for ten minutes then Yukimura came in.

"Good morning President, feeling better?" He asked in a cheerful but shaky voice.

"Much, thanks for filling Yukimura, anything I can do?" She asked. With those words a pile was dropped on her desk. She grumbled a little, but kept it down since it was her fault for being gone.

She had time before class so she started so she got out her computer and begin typing, reading, and signing like a mad women. Yukimura chose to run for cover, but with teachers and students walking back and forth she didn't feel alone or threaten.

Yukimura didn't do too bad keeping up, she would have to be easier on his and the other student council members for a day or so. She couldn't be nice or sweet to long, if she did then no one would respect her and nothing would get done.

About ten minutes before class, she heard a squeal and looked up to see a flash a pink and the felt a sudden pain as she was being hugged fiercely.

"Misaki! I'm so glad your back!" A happy voice squealed.

"Sakura!" She gasped.

"I think you're hurting her Sakura." Shizuko said as she pulled Sakura off of Misaki. Misaki sighed happily and rubbed her stomach.

"I'm so sorry Misaki! What's wrong?" The hyper girl squealed worried about her friend.

"And your eye?" The calmer one added.

Inner Misaki was freaking out. How could she lie to her friends? But she couldn't get them involved. She had to protect them, her, and Takumi.

"I was thirsty the other night and got up in the middle of the night and had a clumsy moment." She explained, making sure not to stutter and to keep eye contact. Her acting went off without a hitch and Sakura squealed.

"Oh no! Are you going to be able to come to the dance on Friday?" She asked.

"If you don't Misaki she might have a heart attack, she's been talking about nothing but the dance since she found out yesterday." Shizuko said, looking at Misaki with concern. Before Misaki could answer she felt a vibration in her pocket.

"Oh, sorry guys I got to get this before class." She said pulling out her new phone.

"Okay, see you at lunch!" Sakura cried happily and skipped off to class.

"Tell Usui we said hi." Shizuko added with a smile and followed her friend out. Misaki starred at Shizuko's back for a second. Was it really that obvious?

_Great I'm becoming one of the girls who let a boy control their every step. _She though shaking her head at herself, but that didn't stop her from pulling out her phone.

"I thought I said for you to text me you alien, I'm very busy!" She scolded, but something in her tingled when she heard his voice.

"_Wah! Prez is so mean! I just wanted to hear her voice before I start my treacherous day. Is that so bad?" _He asked her using his best whiney voice. Misaki rolled her eyes.

"Stop acting like a baby, you'll see me in a few hours." She could practically see his puppy dog eyes.

"_I don't know if I can wait that long." He said in a sad tone. "Maybe I'll stop by and see you at lunch." He added in a hopeful tone._

"NO!" Misaki screamed at the top of her lungs before she could stop herself.

"_Ow Misa, my ears." He complained._

"Sor-ry Tak-umi." Misaki stuttered an apology, and desperately tried to think of an excuse. "It's just I got so much work, and Sakura, Shizuko, and I are going to start planning for the wretched dance." She said more calmly then she thought she could.

"_Oh alright, I really excited to see my sly Ayuzawa in a dress, so go plan that dance." Takumi said in a thick voice._

Misaki's face went flushed and hot at his words and gulped. "Okay bye!" She quickly said and shut the phone, while on the other head a perverted alien laughed at the shyness of his cute girlfriend.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

Lunch time came and after the three girls ate a quick lunch they were now in the student council room. Misaki was going to plan the dance since it was her duty as President but Sakura had begged to be in charge.

"I'll do it Misaki! I'll get the sign-up sheets, committees, decorations, and everything ready! And soon other girls will help, even some of the guys will help if the girls do." Sakura rambled gleefully. Misaki couldn't even get a word in. "Shizuko will help me won't you?" She added with a pout to her friend.

"Sure, sounds like fun." The calm girl said with a shrug. "Besides Misaki this gives you more time on your project, and we'll let you know what all is going on." She added. Misaki lightly blushed but smiled anyway.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this." She said pulling out a photo albums and pictures from her desk.

Since last week she had been using her lunch times for putting together Takumi's album. Now she was glad she chose to do it at school. At first she decided to hide it here because even though Takumi did visit, she could hide the book in her desk before he arrived (he would never go through Prez's desk). She was afraid if she worked on it at home that he would spy on her like a stalker and find out. Plus she couldn't work on it after school now that she was temporally living with him.

With so many things go wrong this week, with the crash, almost break up, and break in; she wanted Takumi to have a great 18th birthday.

"But if you need anything, or start getting harassed from the numbskulls just let me know." She added with the aura of the strong President they knew and loved.

"Yes ma'am!" The two girls said to their President and they all went to work.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

Takumi's day without Misaki was boring. He went to school with a bunch of rich back stabbing snobs, what did you expect?

He knew Misaki always put up a strong aura because she didn't want rely on him. She didn't want to depend on a man. Well even though he was just as strong, he did depend on her.

Without being super mushy, she was his everything. He didn't like to go a day without Misaki. He was living in seventh heaven having her at his apartment every day.

So the idea of someone trying to tear them apart made his blood boil. He was not going back to not living. He wasn't going back to his inner depression and self-pity. Not if he could help it.

When he discovered his girlfriend crying in her closest, hiding in a mound of clothes, trembling in fear, he almost lost it. He was felt like he could kill those guys downstairs, but what was worse is that he was on the verge of heading back to England to knock some skulls in.

Because no matter what Misaki said, he was sure that it was his family, for many reasons.

1. It was too much of coincidence.

2. They wanted him and Misaki apart.

3. They needed him in the family and on Sunday he could leave forever.

4. They were assholes enough to pull a scheme like this off.

Right and wrong meant nothing to the Walkers, hell they treated Takumi like an outcast because of something that was out of his control. So what if an innocent teenage girl got hurt? As long as they got the future heir they wouldn't care.

_Well it isn't going to happen_ he thought as he waited for another boring class to get over with. Obviously Takumi wasn't an idiot so he knew how they were playing.

The motorcycle accident was to guilt Misaki. It almost worked; she cared about Takumi too much. Luckily that planned failed. Then there was the break in.

There were two ways that planned would have worked and both fail. The first one was that she was supposed to be kidnapped. Then she would probably be held for ransom, but instead for money they would want Takumi to come back to England, permanently. Thanks to his strong demon girlfriend, that plan failed.

The second way was for Takumi to do what Misaki did to him, but he wasn't as self-sacrificing as she was. He knew he was probably being selfish, hell he knew he was being selfish. But after all his time trying to get her to open up and then finally getting her, he wasn't letting go.

**Ring Ring**

The bell broke through his thoughts and he got up and automatically left, ignoring his fellow classmates trying to get his attention. There was only one person he wanted to see. He casually walked down the long elegant hallways and ended up in front of two tall doors. He carelessly knocked on the doors, waiting for the voice that was on the top of his hate list.

"Come in Usui." Tora's voice called to him. Takumi rolled his eyes.

_And Misaki thinks I'm the mind reading alien. _He thought with a silent laugh as he went inside the President's office.

Tora Igarashi was leaned back in his chair, reading some tedious forms for events that he really didn't give a rat's ass about. But with fame, riches, and busty women; came tedious work so that he could keep his fame, riches, and busty women.

"Expecting me President?" Takumi said as he shut the door behind him and leaned against the door.

"Lucky guess." Tora said with a shrug and dropped the papers. "Is President Ayuzawa feeling better? She looked pretty battered." He added with a sly grin. Takumi's blood boiled even worse than before but kept his face from showing his anger.

"She is much better, thanks for the concern." Takumi said as he pushed himself from the door and walked closer. Tora smiled wickedly at Takumi's advancement.

"Let's see I've got 60 seconds until my next appointment shows up." Tora said theatrically looking at his watch. "So let's cut the small talk."

"Stay away from her." Takumi said in a low menacing voice, more than happy to stop the false pleasantries. Tora's smile never left his face.

"I am the least of your worries and you know it." Tora said as he stood up and walked around the desk to face him.

"Then just tell me what you know and I won't have to mess up that pretty face." Takumi said with a smile of his own. Tora snickered but remember how he found his guard when he took Misaki "hostage."

"Temper temper Takumi, might drive Misaki away from you." Tora said. "You know, if something doesn't happen to her first." He added. Takumi snapped. In a second Takumi had his collar and Tora was slammed against the wall with a thud.

"Cut the crap, what do you know?" He snarled, his voice was thick with anger. Tora as usual just laugh, never showing fear. But at that moment there was a knock at the door and Takumi dropped Tora as Maki came in.

"Good afternoon President, Usui." He greeted as he walked in. "Sir the limo is ready." He added as he looked between Takumi and Tora. "Is everything alright?

Tora straightened his jacket and smiled. "Yes, Takumi and I were just chatting." He said walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry Takumi but I told you I had another appointment." He told the glowering alien. "But I'll talk to you soon."

"I look forward to it President." He said as he quickly cut Maki and Tora off and walked out. Maki looked confused, Tora just smiled.

**XXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXX**

It was now 3:45 and school was out. Misaki text him at lunch and Takumi's message was down to the point. He was fine, hope she had a goody day. No teasing, perverting, nothing. So of course she was concerned. At 3:30 he texted he was on his way.

She was now on the roof thinking. Her school got out earlier then his and since Sakura and Shizuko were handling the dance, she didn't have much to do. She filled out most of the forms this morning, and the rest after school. Now she was on the roof trying to clear her mind.

She didn't know what to do about the Walkers vs. Takumi. She wanted to be with Takumi, but was she just blinded be first love? What if he chose her then later regret it. Could she deal with doing that to him? Or about him doing that to her?

She remembered how she was going to break up with him to save him from being hurt anymore. Then after realizing she was being a weak fraidy-cat, she resolved to always stay by the alien. But now knowing that she was going to take him away from only family he had left got her feeling guilty again. She was so confused and was giving herself a headache.

She sighed and looked out at the beautiful view. Trees, building, people walking by. Even the peace couldn't calm her. Then all of the sudden strong arms wrapped around her and crushed her to a warm body.

"What apart of 'never be alone' didn't you understand?" A low voice whispered into her ear, and she relaxed into his arms.

"Sorry. I needed to clear my head." Misaki answered not even having the energy to argue back. He made her feel calm. They stood in peaceful silence, just staring out into the distance.

"You find anything out from Tora?" Misaki asked. She heard him grumble and could feel his irritation and anger.

"No but he knows something. He's just playing with us for now." He grumbled and Misaki stroked his hands to calm him.

"Just forget about the jerk for now Takumi, we'll deal with him later." Misaki soothed. But she understood how Takumi felt. She didn't like to be played with. After another minute of peaceful silence, Takumi spoke.

"Okay your turn Prez, why were you so quiet this morning? What's bothering you?" He asked and she slightly stiffened in his arms.

She wanted to tell him but she didn't want to make him guilty. But they were supposed to work things out together. Relationships were confusing.

"Talk to me Misaki." He said seriously and she turned around to face him.

"I love you." She stated and he melted. Those were best words he heard all day. He was about open his mouth to say them back but she put a finger on his lips. "Please, let me finish." She added and he nodded.

"I love you. I don't know why. You're perverted, demanding, needy, you stalk me, tease me, annoy me-"

"Misaki I think you're forgetting the point." He interrupted but was smiling at her confession. She rolled her eyes and went on.

"But you make me happy and I feel alive and safe with you. And as of this moment I can't see my life without you." She said without blushing. She opened her mouth to continue but was blocked by a pair of lips.

Takumi cut her off with a passionate kiss, he couldn't help it. She was so damn cute and vulnerable. Like a real girl. No matter how hard she tried not to be, she still was just a girl.

After what seemed like an eternity of passion and heat for Misaki they finally broke for air.

"Don't finish your statement." Takumi whispered against her lips. Misaki pulled back and saw Takumi's lips tugged in a loving smile.

"I know you're scared, and it's not of thugs, motorcyclist or crazy rich guys." He said and she gave a snort. "I'm scared too. But while you're scared that I'm making a huge mistake by choosing you, I'm scared about the ginormous mistake I'll make by not choosing you." He said, reading her thoughts (as usual). Misaki was speechless so Takumi went on.

"I know we are young and we are going to have issues." He said then thought about it for a second. "Normal couple issues." He added and they both smirked at the comment.

"But I rather have another year with you and fail because it's just doesn't work, then to stop now because we may fail." He finished. She had tears at the corner of her eyes but wouldn't let them fall.

"I don't want to fail." She said trying to keep the strength in her voice. He leaned in and gave her a tender kiss.

"Then you make sure we don't." He said firmly with a bright smile and she grinned back slyly.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked. He nodded. She then glanced at her watch and saw it was time to head to work. She grabbed his hand and led him downstairs.

"I never back down from a challenge." She said in a determined voice. All fears and worries from earlier that day vanished as she and Takumi walked to Maid Latte holding hands.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

When they got to Maid Latte Satsuki asked Takumi if he could work in the kitchen and he obliged. He grabbed his apron and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'll see you soon my little maid, don't miss me too much." He teased. Satsuki and Erika were in the room.

"You idiot! Don't go around saying stuff like that! You're only going to the kitchen and your giving manager a heart attack." Misaki scolded pointing to Satsuki. Sure enough Erika had to support Satsuki up as the manager went into Moe land, hearts glowed in her eyes.

Takumi laughed and left for the kitchen. Satsuki practically floated out of the room, mumbling about young love. Erika and Misaki went to change.

"So are you glad that Takumi's back?" Erika asked Misaki with a smirk. This was the first time they worked together since Thursday.

"No! Can't you see how he is always teasing me? Why would anybody be glad to have him around?" She huffed as she pulled on her uniform and Erika burst out laughing.

"Denial." She said as she finished getting dressed. Misaki shut her locker, her face a tint of pink.

"Stupid lady." Aoi muttered as he came around the corner hearing the locker door shut. "You think by now you just admit it." He grumbled. He was actually dressed as a boy today.

"Hello Aoi." Misaki said to the young teen and Aoi shrugged a greeting. "Ok maybe I'm a little glad he's back." Misaki lied.

"Whatever." Erika and Aoi said together. Erika gave Misaki a little wink and walked out into the restaurant. Misaki was about to follow Erika out when she suddenly spun around to face Aoi.

"Oh Aoi I have something I wanted to ask you." She said then as quickly as she remembered she lost her nerve. Aoi was startled first at the crazy girl's action but then waited, watching the girl twitch and fidget.

"You stupid girl just ask me, I'm very busy." Aoi snapped.

"WIllyoumakemeadressforadance?" She said without a pause. Sure she wore a few dressed but she still felt nervous in them. But Sakura had insisted that she wore one, and of course Misaki had to be a good role model for the others.

Aoi blinked trying to make sense. "You want me to make you a dance?" He asked. She nodded timidly. Sure she can take on 3 kidnappers, but asking for a dress scared her. Silly Misaki.

"Are you going with Usui?" He asked her. She nodded again. "Well I'm really busy and it would be a huge inconvenience." He said giving her a look of pure annoyance. "But if I let you choose you would probably wear sweat pants and I only like cute things, so I guess." He added and Misaki smiled.

"Oh thank you so much Aoi and I need it by Friday she said.

"What! Way to give me a lot of notice you stupid lay." He yelled and started to leave. "Fine I better go then." Actually he wasn't worries he had plenty of dress already ready but just needed a few adjustments. But he wasn't going to tell her that.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

After the café closed Takumi was cleaning the kitchen while Misaki was cleaning the dining room. She went out to the alley to throw away the garbage and as usual wasn't alone. But for once it wasn't Usui.

"Good evening President Ayuzawa." Tora said. Misaki was shocked but continued her duties and threw the garbage out.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" Misaki asked as she faced him.

"I think we need to talk, mind taking a ride with me?" Tora asked indicating to the limo at the end of the alley way.

"Yes because that would be smart on my part." Misaki sneered. "Why can't just talk here?" Tora chuckled at her fierceness.

"You're going to have to trust me Misaki, I want to help." Tora said sincerely, but Misaki was still skeptical.

"Maki!" Tora called and Maki walk to them from around the corner.

"Yes?"

"If I'm not back in 10 minutes, call the cops. Tell them I've just kidnapped Misaki. Wait inside and tell her manager and Usui." He said to Maki. "Now if I don't bring you back I'm in big trouble." Tora said to Misaki as Maki nodded and walked inside.

"Come on before Takumi kills you." Misaki said and walked to the Limo with Tora. She knew if they didn't come back in 10 minutes the police were going to be the least of Tora's worries. As they drove off Misaki caught glimpse of Takumi running out and yelling at her.

"Don't worry Misaki this is just a talk." Tora said as he sat across from her.

"Then talk." Misaki said firmly. Tora nodded.

"You're dealing with a ruthless family Misaki. They are going to do whatever they can to get a hold of Usui and the money his mother left him." Tora said opening the mini fridge that was there and pulling out a juice and offered it to Misaki.

"No thank you. And why would money matter to them? Aren't they rich?" Misaki asked as Tora opened the juice and took a sip.

"They were." He said as if he was commenting on the weather. Misaki's eyes widened. "Oh there not poor by any means, but it's not looking good." He said. Misaki gave him a confused look.

"I'm guessing they haven't told Usui exactly why they wanted him back." Tora said.

"It's because Gerard is to sick to be the Walker heir." She stated, but pause at the incredulous look Tora gave her. "Isn't it?" She added.

"As usual the Walkers are keeping secrets. They love their secrets." Tora stated knowingly as he got comfortable for the long talk.

"The Walkers are arrogant asses if you haven't noticed." He said with a grin. "They bought out a website thinking they could make millions more, cost a bit off money too. They should have done more research." Tora said with fake sympathy.

"It flopped?" Misaki asked surprised. Tora nodded.

"Now the stock holders with the Walkers are starting to fear that he is not a good business man, so he is losing money, and allies." Tora explained. "But if to say he had a new heir, a new face to the company, and one whom brought money with him…."

"It could save their reputation and company." Misaki finished glumly. "And if he is with me…"

"It won't look very good. It's all about breeding." He finished for her this time.

"You treat each other like dogs with the breeding." She hissed angrily. Tora just shrugged.

"I'm not saying its right. It's cruel actually. But this cooperate world is a bitter place, do you really want to be sucked into that?" He asked her and he watch her demon aura surround her.

"I don't give a damn about the cooperate world or breading Tora." She said firmly. "I'm with Takumi, were in this together." She finished with her head high and at that moment that limo stopped.

"Then Misaki I wish you two the best of luck." Tora said as the door was ripped open.

"Misaki are you okay?" Takumi asked as he grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the limo.

"OW! That's my arm alien!" She yelled as she was pulled into his arms.

"I was so worried." He muttered. "We talked about this, no more doing things alone!" He scolded as Maki got into the limo and it drove off.

"I'm fine, he just wanted to talk." Misaki said as they walked inside.

"About?" He asked as they walked into the locker room.

"Did your family tell you that they were having business problems?" Misaki asked she changed into her street clothes. (She made Takumi stay on the other side so she could see if he was peeking.)

"You mean other than not having a healthy heir?" He asked confused.

"Yea." She answered as she pulled on the last of her clothes and grabbed her bag.

"No, why did something happen?" Takumi asked. Misaki walked over to him.

"Yea and I think President Igarashi is trying to help us." Misaki said and Takumi's eyes turned the size of watermelon.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

**Hi! So I'm not making promises anymore about when I'm updating because it never works out as planned. But I will keep working to finish this story! I wanted to have this up yesterday but I kept fixing and adding. Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoy, and I love bringing Tora into this. Is he helping or actually destroying? You'll just have to wait to see what the sexy badass is up to.**

**Also I have no clue how the business world works. So if it seems a little shady I apologize and will do more research into it.**

**I hope you enjoyed this. I made it a little longer to make up for my lack of updating. Although it's sad, the story only had a few chapters left. This is sad because I love Takumi and Misaki! They make me feel all lovey dovey inside!**

**So hopefully you all liked it enough to review because I love those! If it wasn't for you guys I would of stopped after chapter one. **

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
